


Someday, I'll Definitely Make You Mine

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, ITS NOT A SAD FIC I PROMISE, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Seven Deadly Sins, Very happy ending, and that's all im mentioning, but i made it my own, cute bff chanhun, i got too lazy to list all their names but ot9 is here, it gets sad maybe like three times, jongin's a fae, pls enjoy this i rly liked writing it, sekai is perfectly happy at the end, there is some violence and blood, this is very loosely based off the seven deadly sins anime ban n elaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun wanted to steal the fountain of youth, but ended up having his heart stolen by the guardian fae, Kim Jongin. When Jongin dies, however, there isn't anything Sehun wouldn't do to bring him back to life.i suck at summaries pls forgive





	Someday, I'll Definitely Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> i have been spending ages on this and i really hope you all like this. this is my first long fic in a very long time and im so glad its this work. it's probably one of my favorites, and i love it. thank you all for being so patient with me and i love you all. 
> 
> my tumblr is kaihunnies  
> send me a chat or anon message about any fic ideas you may have! i'd love to hear them!

It always smelled of alcohol in the bar, neon lights burned in the narrow space with booths cramped into the spaces next to the wall with the tables lined in the center with four chairs. Neon blue lights were burning bright in the dim lighting just behind the bar, lighting up the alcohol display of five rows of bottles and stacks of glasses on either side. The black sleek bar was freshly cleaned, barstools empty and untouched, and everyone in the bar sat in the lounge area on the couches with jokes and witty banter on the tip of their tongues. 

Sehun, on the other hand, was silent with a book in his lap, finger following the text of the page as his mouth lightly mouthed along with the words and a soft sigh escaped his lips. He always was reading moments before the bar opened, always decided to try to cram in some extra knowledge but every book is the same. Every book offered nothing that he could use and every book seemed to lead him further and further down a well of hopeless despair. Despite feeling hopeless, it was interesting to learn new things about the world they lived in and the realms. Such as learning more about his own demonic realm he was from, then the realm of the fae, the realm of the dead, it was all things that he found intriguing but he needed to know more than just knowledge of the realms. 

“Sehun, look alive! We’re about to open!” Sehun barely lifted his eyes from the beige colored pages to his best friends face that was pasted with an annoying grin. Chanyeol, someone who looked too happy to be the deadly sin of wrath. His newly dyed shaggy red hair made his brown eyes look wider, but his grin was never changing and wide, too many teeth for Sehun’s taste. Although, he couldn’t help but smile back. “Looking alive and feeling alive are two different things, Yeollie,” Chanyeol groaned, making his way over to the couch and plopping his weight down on it. “Shouldn’t you be happy about helping me run this bar? The sin of greed, taking people’s money by giving them drinks and watching them waste away their hard-earned coin?”

Sehun shut the book, setting it down on his lap with a smile on his lips with a giggle slightly threatening to fall, “sorry to let you down but no that doesn’t make me happy. It’s not as fun to have them give you things than taking it.” A soft snort was heard across the lounge area, making the best friends turn to the short male with wide owl-like eyes and shaved hair sitting in one of the booths, messing with the napkins as he folded them neatly to cover the silverware. “I highly doubt that you’re happy taking anything from anyone,” Sehun had to fight the eye roll, but fortunately, a flurry of hair and a grin climbed directly on the table, disrupting the work of the man. Baekhyun, the loud sin of pride with cherub cheeks and a rectangular-like smile, pretty as pretty could be, grinned. “Oh Kyungsoo, don’t be mad that we all have our specialties and yours is sleeping.” 

Chanyeol let out a snort, watching Kyungsoo purse his plump lips to stare up at Baekhyun, “I do more than that, Baekhyun. At least mine isn’t thievery and thinking I’m better than everyone else,” another laugh sounded from the bar, but Sehun saw the kitchen door swinging open as the laugh got louder. Another short male came sauntering out of the kitchen, sitting next to Kyungsoo now as he crawled his arm around his shoulders. A smirk landed on the man’s lips, the man of the lust sin merely cocked his head to the side as his feline-like eyes scanned over Kyungsoo. “Oh baby, you just need to get laid, you’d be less tense that way.” Kyungsoo hissed and shrugged off his arm, throwing him a glare, “go away, Minseok.” 

The last short male walked out, taking a seat across from Kyungsoo behind Baekhyun who was still sitting on the table. Jongdae, the sin of envy looked calmly over at the situation with a little sigh, holding his chin up with his hand and rested his elbow on the table. “Kyungsoo, you seem envious of Sehun and I don’t appreciate you coming for my brand.” Kyungsoo threw a harsh glare over at Jongdae, who only smirked in return. Chanyeol and Sehun had to hold their laughter by biting on the inside of their cheeks and holding one another’s hand, watching now as Yixing sauntered out with a small bowl of fish and chopsticks in hand. “Stop picking on Kyungsoo, I’m quite tired of hearing the same things over and over again. Kyungsoo, leave Sehun alone.” 

Everyone directed their attention to the male, the gluttony sin as he forked a piece of salmon into his mouth as he made his way over to the couch and sat next to Sehun. “Anyway, look alive Sehun. If you’re helpful enough I’ll let you leave early to go to that bookstore, I can tell that book didn’t provide you much,” Sehun grinned over at Chanyeol, leaning his head on his shoulder, “thanks Chanyeol.” Baekhyun cooed quietly, sliding off the table to make his way over to Chanyeol and plopped down on his lap, bringing his arms around both his and Sehun’s neck. “You two are so cute, I wish I was this close with someone,” Minseok scoffed quietly, making Baekhyun’s cheeks turn a soft cherry blossom pink, “not like that, Minnie.” 

Sehun’s nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of his best friends sleeping together, whereas Chanyeol snorted, “oh Baekhyun, you’ve downgraded,” Sehun turned his head to look over at Chanyeol who was smirking over at Baekhyun who was glaring playfully over at Chanyeol, “don’t be jealous Yeollie,” Jongdae whined now, making the three males turn their attention to the male with his head resting against the table of the booth. “What about me Baekhyun? We’re best friends aren’t we?” Baekhyun clicked his tongue, nodding eagerly and Sehun could see the grin grow on his lips, “we are, Dae, you’re right. You’re the best friend anyone could have,” Jongdae smiled sweetly, making Chanyeol groan and shrug Baekhyun off him. “Okay, everyone move to their places, Sehun in the kitchen with me, Yixing and Kyungsoo, you work the bar, Baekhyun, and Minseok, you serve, and Jongdae, you provide entertainment.” 

Everyone nodded, grinning as they got up from their spots and assembled to their positions, Sehun following behind Chanyeol with the book in his hands and slipped it on a shelf once they entered the threshold of the kitchen. “Okay, tonight will be a good night for us,” Chanyeol spoke cheerfully, putting on the apron and Sehun smiled softly as he did the same, “I hope it is.” Sehun really only had high hopes for the bookstore setting off the best part of his night, he deserved that much at least.

 

Being one of the seven deadly sins wasn’t a piece of cake, but it wasn’t entirely tragic either. Sehun grew up in the demonic underworld within the chain of demon hierarchy, it wasn’t too bad when he was younger since his class of demon was higher class, so he was treated with the respect due to being higher in class. The more intelligent the demon, the higher class they are. Although, he was teased growing up since he wasn’t a demon who lived off the fear of living things or the souls of mortal things, but rather the sins of them. 

Sehun discovered his life source when he fed off the greed he felt pulsing in the mortal realm, and when he acted upon it, it made him feel more alive than he had in his entire existence. Naturally, other demons found out, and there was no other demon like him in the part of the demonic realm he frequented in; he was ostracized. Everywhere he went, he was rejected, kicked out for being something unknown and scary, Sehun was utterly alone until he reached his young adult age. He lived alone, went out at the abandoned times to get what he needed to be done, and he figured out how to live being one of his only species all by himself. That is until he met Park Chanyeol. 

Park Chanyeol strolled in his life as a happy accident, searching for others like him and heard rumors of the demon marked by the mortal sin of greed, and sure enough, he eventually found Sehun. Sehun expected Chanyeol to get bored after meeting him, but he didn’t leave Sehun alone for weeks, relentless in his pursuits to get Sehun to join him around the demonic underworld to find more. Apparently, there was five more of them, and Sehun didn’t understand how such a thing was possible until Chanyeol showed him a page from what looked to be a book. 

“You see, we’re biblical sins, we’re meant to exist, and the demons of today hadn’t ever seen sins like us because the mortal realm is populating with them that now we have reason to exist. To thrive off of it, our own powers are catered for this and we can make mortals cave to us in order for us to live, you know? So there’s us, wrath and greed, then we have sloth, gluttony, envy, lust, and pride.” Chanyeol spoke, a grin of far too many teeth but it grew on Sehun. Sehun finally had a friend, and Sehun wasn’t going to let that friend go too far. Sehun traveled with Chanyeol and went around the realms of the underworld as they found each of the sins and all seven of them made it to the mortal realm. 

They started in Seoul, Kyungsoo departing for a short time as soon as they reached the mortal ground so the six of them tried to make a home in Seoul. Chanyeol didn’t like Seoul very much, and neither did Sehun. The place wasn’t anything they imagined, and they wanted something new, something better, so they traveled to Tokyo. Tokyo was lovely, but Chanyeol discovered Osaka just a few weeks later and they traveled there; their last spot. Sehun and Chanyeol got the idea to open a bar and start a business, giving them a surplus amount of money along with the other sins who did well for themselves and yet, due to Sehun’s natural greed, he wanted more.

It wasn’t enough that he was a demon who was immortal with the abilities to steal physical strength from people and clone inanimate objects he wanted to keep, it wasn’t enough he had everything nice in the world in the spacious loft just above their bar, Sehun wanted more. Sehun wanted to be able to heal from every wound, to stay forever alive if someone ever figured out he was a demon, Sehun wanted more. Sehun wanted the fountain of youth. Sehun set out to get it. 

 

“Sehun, what book did you get this time?” Chanyeol asked, shaking Sehun out of his thoughts as he stared at the wide eyes looking back at him. “Uh, Fae and their deaths, you know their bodies don’t actually decompose?” Chanyeol nodded, looking down as he grabbed a hand towel, wiping up to his wrists with a soft smile on his lips. “Have you thought about getting a resurrection book?” Sehun nodded, looking over at the clock as a frown downturned his lips, it had only been an hour and a half into their night, time was going by too slow. “I have, can’t find any though,” Sehun commented before going back to chopping onions, doing more prep work just in case they got more food orders.

“What if I told you that there was a bookstore I found that has a resurrection book?” Sehun ceased his movements, fingers curling around the onion as he kept his eyes down on the chopping board with a smile curling on his lips, “did you really?” Sehun finally looked up at Chanyeol who had a soft smile on his lips, a smile that Sehun rarely got to see but it always felt infinitely more genuine than a grin. “I did, and what if I told you I got the book for you?” Sehun lifted his hand off the onion to throw his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, fingers clasping in the ends of his hair with his face buried in the crook of his neck. Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around Sehun’s waist, patting his back gently, “thank you Chanyeol, thank you.” 

Chanyeol hummed faintly, patting Sehun’s back once more before pulling away. “No problem, if we don’t get any more orders in the next two hours I’ll let you slip off upstairs and read.” Sehun nodded excitedly, grinning as he continued to slice the onions. Instead of the smell of onions in his nostrils, he could smell fresh rain hitting the meadows of the forest he once stumbled into for the fountain of youth. 

 

Wanting the fountain of youth wasn’t something unheard of, it was a popular thing in both the mortal and immortal circles. Sehun wasn’t an exception, although he didn’t really need it, just wanted it and if he couldn’t get it, he wouldn’t be too terribly wounded. Sehun mapped out the fountain of youth in the mountains of Japan near the North, deep in a forest where the fables claimed to be a hidden staircase behind the waterfall that split into four tiers of water against one rock that seemed to glitter gold. Sehun set on his adventure, everything he could possibly need in his small backpack, and for the first time in 50 years, he was alone. It wasn’t uninvited however, he said bye to Chanyeol and saw all six of the other sins before his departure, promising he’d be back soon. 

The forests of Japan weren’t too hard to navigate through after asking the villagers about the rock that seemed to glitter gold, it wasn’t before he found himself in front of it two weeks later since he set out on his adventure. Smirk on his lips, hands on his hips, he tilts his head back to stare up at the split waterfall and glimmering rock of gold. “Easy enough so far, I suppose,” Sehun started his slow walk up along the slippery wet rocks, hands grasping onto the smooth grooves of the eroded stones until making it to the space behind the waterfall. A breeze whirred through, blowing harshly on his face, making himself turn around to avoid the cool air to see the stone stairs engraved into the rock. 

He shrugged, starting his way up along the stairs with one hand against the rock next to him on the narrow stairs. It was too narrow, only enough room for one person to go up on, if anyone were to come down at the same time as him he would be sure one of them would fall off. Sehun followed the stairs to the top of the glittering rock, searching for where to go next, he wondered why there were no fables about what next; it wasn’t hard to make it up here in the first place. Sehun felt the same cool breeze hit his back, making him pause his movements and turn around, the wind ceased then and he decided to take that as a sign. Sehun hummed, hands in his pockets now as he approached an area of vinery, covered in moss and grass with small mushrooms protruding from the ground. 

He bent down, fingers lifting the vines and scraping some of the moss off to see a slightly wider set of stone stairs, making Sehun grin. He hummed happily, carefully looking down at his feet as he started walking up the stairs until the vines cleared, making him look up with one hand on the rock next to him again. “Fountain of youth, an impossible task so I’ve heard, sure doesn’t seem it,” he muttered under his breath as he continued along the mountain. The stairs stayed constant, sometimes there were cracks in some but he would just step over them to the next step that was always close by. 

Sehun could see the horizon of the sky at the height he was at, a smile on his lips at the sight in front of him. As he continued his walk, he realized the stairs was following the river that created the waterfall, noticing the gold glimmer in it. He wondered if the river had the fountain of youth properties or if it’s just minerals from the gold rocks in the stream. It was a calming stroll, watching as the stairs seemed to never end until it did. Sehun could hear the river quiet down as he approached the summit, and he figured this where a lake was. 

The stairs cut off to a green meadow, pink and blue flower trails led to separate ways, but Sehun figured it was the only trail with a tree at the end. He didn’t know why his gut feeling told him that, but he walked through the tall grass, moving it out of his way if it got in his face as he approached the single cherry blossom tree little ways in the distance. As he approached it, he noticed the cherry blossom tree swaying with the gentle wind, the same cool breeze he felt from earlier. He knew he made it to the right place when he saw the tranquil light blue water with a floating gold chalice in the center of it. “Fountain of youth, merely a chalice,” he commented to himself, humored by it but smiled to himself as he started to walk towards it. 

“Who do you think you are?” A honey-toned voice stunned him, he couldn’t see anybody as the source of the voice, and Sehun stopped cold in his tracks as eventually, a man wearing a white silk button-down with beige shorts approach from the cherry blossom tree, gold glittering wings sprawled against his shoulder blades. His skin was tan, brown eyes warm and welcoming, lips dark pink and plump, his chest was broad, thighs thick, and his black hair bounced against his forehead as he landed in front of Sehun. “Sehun, I’m here for the fountain of youth,” the man simply chuckled, tilting his head to the side. “The fables never warn you intruders about the guardian fae of the fountain. I’m Jongin, and I suggest you leave while I allow you to live.”

That was how Sehun met Jongin, fae of the fountain of youth. 

 

Sehun couldn’t really cook, so why Chanyeol chose him to help him in the kitchen was beyond him. His best recipe was cooking dry ramen noodles in a pan with butter, and even then, it wasn’t good. He only ate it in dire times and none of his friends would even think about getting near it. He learned a few tricks from Chanyeol, cooking extraordinaire, on how to manage himself in the kitchen. He learned the different ways to cut an onion (relatively shocked when there was more than one), he learned how to correctly pan fry, how to make a poke bowl, and he was still learning. Sehun questioned Chanyeol a few times in regards as to why he put Sehun on kitchen duty, but the taller male would just grin at him and move on to something else.

He started to think Chanyeol added Sehun with him in the kitchen so Sehun could do some reading research or where to look up for new books in peace. Working on the floor, Sehun wouldn’t have much opportunity, and he knew damn well Kyungsoo would’ve been infinitely more useful in the kitchen. Chanyeol always gave Sehun little lifelines every now and then, but finding a book solely about resurrection was the biggest lifeline he could’ve imagined Chanyeol giving him. Yet, the taller male simply shrugged it off with a smile and a pat to his shoulder and released him early from kitchen duties so he could sneak off to the loft upstairs.

The loft wasn’t small by any means, sometimes Sehun would make the wrong turns down the halls to go to his friends' bedrooms. He wandered in the large living room, making his way up the stairs leading into the open loft space that Chanyeol claimed as his own. Chanyeol was the only one without a real bedroom since he liked the openness it brought and he also didn’t want to hear Jongdae complain about how Chanyeol had a better room than he did. So, Chanyeol took one for the team and took the open loft space hanging over the living room. Sehun wandered through the open hall over into Chanyeol’s space and made a left hook to the bookcase, looking for a book with a single red ribbon hanging against the spine. 

His fingers traced each of the leather spines or canvas spines, staring at each one until he landed on one with a soft silk thin red ribbon hanging against the leather spine, covering the title of the book. Sehun smiled at the cleverness of it all, he knew Chanyeol knew that Sehun was keeping his cause of research a secret until he found hope. He hooked his index finger into the slender dip between the spine and the pages, tilt the book out of the case and pulled it out slowly, watching the books shift to the missing volume in the collection. Quickly, he made his way to his own bedroom, just next to Chanyeol’s and locked the door. His bed was always comfortable, but right now it looked more inviting than ever for him to sit on it and read. 

Excitement coursed through his veins at the thought of finally getting his answers, getting what he wanted and finding everything he could need. He flipped open the book, the smell of it told him it was old and the calligraphy on the page seemed dated. He hoped this was it, and he wouldn’t have to look any longer than he needed. Ten years of searching had been enough for him, he wanted the answers to solve what he wanted. He noted how the book had a table of contents, something he appreciated since most books he had didn’t possess it. He scanned through the table of contents until stumbling across the resurrection section, not just the knowledge and backstories to it. He knew that he needed to know how to bring someone back now. 

Page 455, he flipped to it quickly, he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest as if it were going to explode from it. His palms were sweaty as he flipped through the book, scanning all the text of the resurrection section and sure enough, there were steps to resurrect every creature known to date at the time. Even a section to resurrect demons, something Sehun didn’t think was possible up until now. He flipped through, searching for the word fae or faeries, he was clutching the book so tightly in his grip that his knuckles were turning sheet white. Until, he saw it, the resurrection of a fae.

Looking for something for ten years and finally finding it took a toll on him, it made his breathing still in his throat and his muscles lax in disbelief. The answer he needed, what he was needing was directly in front of him. He blinked a few times, looking up at his shelf, spotting the silver necklace with a ring on it and smiled faintly with tears welling in his eyes, “I found it, babe,” he whispered softly before looking back down to the text on the pages. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his wrist, not wanting his tears to smudge the ink on it and sniffled quietly as he now spoke to himself.

“Fae are creatures made of light and to serve nature, in order to bring them back, faes require the blood of demons. Creatures of darkness and destruction mixed with light, carried in a chalice of gold and taken directly to the conch of Junmyeon. The God of light. The blood of the demon possesses the power the fae need, and the God of light will transfuse the power to light, and resurrect the fae of your choosing. However, the blood cannot come from any demon, but must follow the hierarchy of demons,” Sehun’s eyes widened at the information, but prodded on, seeing how this was a feasible mission so far. 

“The hierarchy of demons doesn’t include all, but merely five. The most powerful of them all. The chalice to resurrect a fae requires a pint of blood from the following: A sapphire demon, obsidian demon, gold demon, a diamond demon, and a seven deadly sin. Death of the demon is not required, but just a pint of their blood will do. Carry it in the chalice, do not spill a single drop, take it to the conch of Junmyeon that’s underneath the glimmering gold rock beneath the fountain of youth. If you have the chalice of blood, a set of stairs will appear at the sense of the mixtures of blood. Good luck, if you choose to pursue this.”

Sehun set the book down on his lap, wiping at his tears while a grin curled on his lips. He found it, he found his answers and now he knew exactly what to do. His body was jittering with excitement as he clambered off his bed and made his way to his desk, opening the second drawer and rummaged in the clothes to pull out the gold chalice he received from the fountain of youth. “I knew keeping this was a good idea, I’m coming for you, prince.” Sehun hugged the chalice to his chest before stilling his movements when he heard his friends' loud voices echo in the loft, making him set the goblet down on the dresser and unlock the door to exit his room.

Sehun walked down the stairs, watching everyone settle on the living room couch with smiles on their faces. Sehun approached the center of the living room, hands shaking a little bit as he scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat, “guys, I need to talk to you about something.” He watched as six faces turned to him, five of them with smiles and one looking bothered to hear him talk, Sehun wasn’t shocked at that but it didn’t deter him anymore. “Go ahead, Hun,” Chanyeol’s warm deep voice spoke, making Sehun smile faintly before looking at his friends with a little shaky breath, “as you’ve all noticed, I read a lot. And, and I finally found what I’m looking for.”

Even Kyungsoo looked interested along with the other sins, making Sehun feel slightly more relaxed. “I was looking for ways to resurrect a fae, and for so long I couldn’t find anything. I found it tonight though,” he flashed Chanyeol a grateful smile who flickered back a soft one, Sehun proceeded to speak. “It requires a gold chalice, I have it, and a pint of blood from five demons. I’ll need to take it to the golden rock beneath where the fountain of youth was, and see Junmyeon. The God of light. So, I’ll be gone for a while,” a scoff sounded in the room, and Sehun looked over at Baekhyun. “Do you really think we’re going to let you do this on your own?” 

Sehun paused for a moment before nodding slowly, making Chanyeol laugh now, “Sehun, I love you, but you’re stupid. There was no way you were going to do this by yourself,” Sehun chuckled now, looking down at his feet, listening to Yixing speak now, “you’ve been invested in this for so long and I know you wanted to finish this by yourself but you’re going to need help,” Jongdae chimed in, a laugh on the tip of his tongue, “especially since you’re gathering demon blood? We don’t hold blood drives, babe.” They all laughed, making Sehun look up with a grin on his lips, “I didn’t want you all to be put in risk, especially since you don’t even know why this is so important to me.”

Minseok went to speak but Kyungsoo took over, looking fondly at him like he used to do until the incident occurred. “Is this what I think it’s about?” Sehun nodded very slowly, the other five shocked that Kyungsoo actually spoke to Sehun with a polite tone of voice. Minseok whined now, tilting his head back against the sofa, “well this isn’t fair, why does Kyungsoo know and we don’t?” Chanyeol smirked, running a hand through the newly dyed hair, “that’s not true, I know.” The four left out of the situation let out loud whines, making Sehun laugh quietly and hold his hands out to diffuse the whining, “I’ll tell you, not now though. So, you’ll join me?” Five of them nodded immediately, Sehun locked eyes with Kyungsoo who hesitated for a moment until nodding slowly, making a smile grow on Sehun’s lips. “Thank you, all of you so much. Um, we don’t have to leave tomorrow, we can prepare but I want to leave the day after tomorrow.” 

They all nodded once more and Sehun turned around, slinking up the stairs into his room where he laid on his bed after curling with the book against his chest. He smiled down at it, closing his eyes as a soft sigh fell from his lips, “Jonginnie, I’ll see you soon.”

 

The fae was right about the fables not warning of a guardian, Sehun assumes it’s because they haven’t lived to tell the tale; much like how they only informed of one staircase in the tales. So, Sehun should’ve rightfully assumed that the fae would stick to his word about giving him a chance to live; now he’s at the bottom of the mountain without a single scratch onto his skin. He let out a sigh, hands on his hips as he started his hike back up. Was it unfortunate that Jongin sent him flying down the mountain with merely a flick of his finger? Yes. Would it deter him from accomplishing his goal? Certainly not. It wasn’t too long of a hike, especially now since he knew where to go and in no time, he made it back up to the meadow.

“Okay, let’s not be too hasty in sending me flying back down,” Sehun started, bending over as he caught his breath as he heard a tired sigh sound from next to him. “Can you go back to where you came from, please? I’d really rather not kill you,” Sehun stood now, face to face with the fae who looked annoyed and overall over Sehun’s presence in his garden. “Okay, listen Jongin, me getting this fountain of youth is just a fun side hobby I’m trying to pursue, so you can knock me down all you want, I’ll just keep coming back up here.” Jongin blinked at him for a few moments, scratching the back of his neck, “what do you mean a fun side hobby?”

Sehun sighed, taking the time now to sit on the grass and sprawling out against it, “I mean, I won’t be hurt if I don’t get it. This isn’t life or death for me, I just have everything and it’d be nice to have one thing I don’t, but it’s not the end of the world if I can’t get it. I’m up here at least, let me relax up here before I have to go back home.” Jongin snorted, crouching down next to him and lifted his hand, making Sehun’s eyes go wide. “You think I haven’t heard that one before?” And with that, Jongin’s fingers waved and Sehun was sent flying, but this time he grabbed onto one of the vines along the side of the stairs and pulled himself in on it, feeling the cool breeze gently guide him to safety. Sehun sighed, releasing the vines once he felt safe and ran his fingers through his hair, “this faerie is persistent, guess I have to be as well.”

Sehun probably should’ve given up on the fifth time he got flicked off the mountain without a word from him or Jongin, or maybe the 20th, or the 37th, but it was his 46th time climbing up the mountain with sweat on the sides of his neck. He didn’t have a single scratch on his body, finding a way to save his ass each time he got kicked off, and it seemed to frustrate Jongin more and more until finally he went directly up to Sehun and gripped him hard by the shoulders as Sehun approached the meadow on the last trip up. “How are you not dead?! Or at least hurt?” Sehun shrugged, panting with his hands on his hips, looking at the fae. He noticed how a golden color close to the sun was dancing in his iris’s, they were prettier than anything Sehun had seen in a while. He was smitten with it, easily. “I, I don’t know. First time I landed pretty solid, the second time a breeze blew me to some vines, somewhere along the line I landed on a tree canopy that gently lifted me to the ground, and somewhere I also managed to land perfectly on a ledge near the stairs, luck I guess.”

Jongin’s eyes were wide as he released Sehun’s shoulder, “the forest chose you,” he whispered, making Sehun’s eyebrows furrow. “Chose me for what?” Jongin shrugged but he gently took Sehun’s wrist in his own hand, guiding them to the tranquil blue waters of the lake, sitting on the perfect spring green clearing. “You can stay up here for a while, but you can’t have the fountain of youth,” Jongin said quietly, watching Sehun closely as the male laid out on the grass with his eyes closing. He shrugged with a soft sigh, tilting his head to let his cheek rest against the grass. “That’s fine, only disappointing thing is that I have to find my way back to Osaka so soon.”

Jongin took the time to lay on his side next to Sehun, studying the man who was relaxing after the countless times Jongin had attempted to steer him away. “You don’t care that you can’t get the chalice?” Sehun shook his head, folding his arms beneath his head as he opened his eyes and looked over at the amber eyes staring at him wearily. “No, I mean, this wasn’t super important to me. I don’t have a fear of dying, or aging, or whatever it may be. I just have everything, so, why not try to gain more you know? I figured this outcome would happen so, no I don’t care, Jongin.” 

Jongin smiled faintly, scratching the back of his neck as he bit on his plump bottom lip fairly gently. “You can stay here for a while, in my treehouse? I mean, I know Osaka is much more thrilling than staying here with me, a stranger, but it’s a little lonely at times and you don’t seem too harmful.” Sehun smiled faintly, turning on his side and ran his fingers through his hair to push it away from his eyes. “You wouldn’t mind sharing a house with one of the seven deadly sins?” Jongin’s eyes widened for a moment, but then he scanned over Sehun and recalled how Sehun hadn’t put one single hand on him or even tried to fight back, and he shook his head slowly. “No, but try anything and I’ll flick you off this mountain. This invitation extends for a while, just so you know. Not like a week or two, you can really stay as long as you’d like as long as you don’t cause me or my chalice harm.” Sehun nodded, a grin taking over his face, feeling giddy at the feeling of someone accepting him despite who he is, a rarity. “I promise, I’m harmless. I’d love to stay a while.”

 

Sehun’s leg was jittering as he sat alone on the couch, hunched over with his elbows resting on his thighs. His eyes were locked on the hardwood floor, soaking in the rare silence the loft contained. He was anxious to get going, finally get his Jongin back from purgatory, be complete all over again. He understood that some preparations had to be made such as Chanyeol finding a way to protect the bar, Baekhyun and Jongdae had to tend to some last minute business with money, Minseok wanted nice weapons and naturally, Yixing agreed and ventured off. The only person that Sehun couldn’t pinpoint was Kyungsoo, and maybe that was okay. Kyungsoo was never fond of Sehun for the fact that he blamed Sehun for Jongin dying, even if he wasn’t at fault. 

Sehun lifted his head up with a soft sigh falling from his mouth. He didn’t have any tasks, and he didn’t want to tag along to anyone else’s, he just wanted to sit alone and think about everything. Process exactly what’s happening and what mission he really set him and his friends up for. He had a bundle of nerves tucked up his sleeve, worrying about the infinite amount of things that could go wrong for one thing to end up right. “Thinking has never really been your thing, I don’t suggest you start now,” Kyungsoo tutted coming down the stairs, making Sehun jump and turn his head over his shoulder. “How would you know what my thing even is? Don’t you hate me? You don’t know anything about me,” Sehun retorted back quietly, twiddling his thumbs while his eyes looked down to them, never leaving them. 

It was silent then, Sehun didn’t want to look up at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo reminded Sehun of his single time of weakness, his single time he managed to lose, something slipping through his fingers that was more important to him than his own life. Kyungsoo reminded Sehun of Jongin dying, and while Sehun knew it wasn’t his fault, Kyungsoo pinned blame on him and Sehun hated feeling the blame. “Why didn’t you tell me about reviving Jongin?” Kyungsoo avoided the question, making Sehun feel a little bit worse about himself but he knew it was true, hence why it was avoided. 

“Why would I tell you anything? You don’t know anything about me, seemed like you wanted to keep it that way,” Sehun felt a dip next to him on the couch, biting on his bottom lip as he tilts his head to the side. “You killed him didn’t you? Why wouldn’t I hate you, Sehun?” Sehun, for the first time since this conversation, started, lifting his head up with a stoic expression on his face. “You think I killed him?” Kyungsoo snorted dryly, gesturing to him with his hand, “you possess the fountain of youth if anyone took the whole chalice, he failed in his mission and dies.” Sehun turned his head back down to stare hard at his thumbs, tears brimming in his eyes. “I didn’t take it from him, he gave it to me, but I didn’t ask for it either.”

“What does that even mean?” Kyungsoo asked, making Sehun exhale through his nostrils and look over at Kyungsoo. “He was dying before I took the chalice, Kyungsoo,” Sehun turned his head back to his thumbs, standing up as he rubbed his nose, “so no, I didn’t tell you about my plans to revive Jongin because you hate me for something I didn’t do. You pin all your guilt for abandoning him on me, when I didn’t do anything but protect him and be there with him,” Sehun started to walk out of the living room, hands in his pockets as he went up the stairs before he heard a soft sniffle, stopping him in his tracks. “What do you mean he was dying before you drank from it?” Sehun turned his head over his shoulder, looking over at the shorter male with tears slipping down his cheeks, “wouldn’t be fair if you knew the story before Baekhyun, now would it?” Sehun turned and continued back into his room to start packing clothes into a backpack along with a few other necessities.

 

Staying with Jongin in his treehouse was a new experience that Sehun didn’t know he needed. Although, what he really meant was that he didn’t know he needed Jongin. Jongin who sleeps shirtless and wakes up later than Jongin with mussed up hair and a sleepy pout on his lips, droopy eyes until he sees Sehun and flashes a lazy grin that tugs up more on the left side. He didn’t know he needed to see Jongin curled up next to him on the sofa, reading a book with a blanket bunched up and covering his shoulders with his head on Sehun’s shoulder; black hair sprawling against his pale skin. Sehun liked watching his long eyelashes flutter as he blinked or rest against his cheekbone when he dozed off. He liked watching Jongin eat lunch and get crumbs on the corners of his mouth, Sehun remembers somewhere in the week and a half mark when he reached over and wiped them with his thumb; Jongin’s cheeks flushed a soft pink color that made Sehun’s heart skip a beat.

Somewhere in the second week as they laid out on the grass, watching the stars on a clear night, Jongin reached over and took Sehun’s hand in his own. No hesitation on Sehun’s end when he interlaced his fingers with Jongin’s, both warm with blushes on their cheeks and soft smiles faced towards the sky. “I wish you came to steal me instead of the fountain,” Jongin confessed quietly, making Sehun turn towards him with a smile on his own lips, “I can do that instead if you’d like.” Jongin grinned, making Sehun chuckle and lift his free hand to cup Jongin’s cheek, “someday, I’ll definitely make you mine.” Jongin turned his head to press a light kiss to Sehun’s palm, mumbling quietly against it, “I’ll be waiting for that day.”

 

“So, I think we should start with the sapphire demon, considering we could easily overpower it,” Yixing stated as they all left the loft and started their journey into the mountains of Tokyo towards the demon realm portal. Sehun wasn’t really looking forward to returning there but this was for Jongin, and for Jongin he’d do anything. “Good idea, Xing,” Sehun commented quietly, listening to the soft conversation around him as Chanyeol stumbled up next to him and nudged Sehun, “he’ll be back soon, Hunnie.” Sehun grinned at that, turning his head up to look at Chanyeol, “he will, and I’ll never let him go ever again.” 

The hike to the mountains peaceful, stopping every now and then in the city to grab some food and drinks to carry into the demon realm until eventually, they made it out to the mouth of the forest. A good hour walk took them there, all staring at the mouth of it as they caught their breaths and mentally prepared for the journey to come. What Sehun didn’t understand was why they were all blindly following him into something they didn’t even know the full extent about, and he knew he should at least tell them something about it but he felt like it was picking at a scab that would never close. A wound too fresh to reopen even if it happened ten years ago. Still, he felt like he owed them some sort of answer, one of them deserved closure as well.

Sehun moved to stand in front of the group, pursing his lips together in a line and let out a soft sigh. “I think you all deserve to know what’s going on and so you’re not going into this blindly,” Sehun started, watching as their faces washed with piqued interested excluding Chanyeol who just flashed him a supportive grin and a little thumbs up. “Years ago, when I left for the fountain of youth, I found it. Although with the chalice was a fae guarding it, his name is Jongin. He let me stay with him for a while and I stayed with him for almost seven months, we fell in love, and I didn’t want the fountain anymore. I just wanted Jongin, so I kept him with me as long as possible until,” Sehun looked down, letting out a shaky breath, running his fingers through his hair. “It’s okay, Sehun, we understand.” He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and Sehun looked up to see Jongdae squeezing it with a soft smile on his lips. Baekhyun sniffled quietly and shuffled over to him to bring his arms tight around Sehun’s waist, making Sehun hug him back. “I’ll tell you guys the rest of it when I’m ready, I promise.” For that sentence, he looked up at Kyungsoo who had tears brimming his eyes and the shorter flashed him a smile and nodded. Sehun hadn’t gotten a smile from Kyungsoo in years, it made him flash with a little relief. 

“I’m glad Sehun told you guys some extent what’s going on but, we’re wasting precious time getting his Jongin back standing outside the portal.” Baekhyun pulled away and wiped his eyes with a soft sigh and a little smile on his lips, “let’s get your boy back.” Sehun grinned and the seven of them ventured into the forest, cutting a sharp left to a rock with amethyst geodes peering from the granite, watching as Chanyeol stepped forwards and pricked his index finger and dripped it on the one brown patch of grass on the ground surrounded by green. Sehun’s eyes watched as a black portal formed on where the brown ring of grass once was, and Chanyeol went first. Watching the tall male disappear and Sehun followed next, closing his eyes tightly as his stomach swooped as if he were on a ride at a carnival on the drop towers just as the ride dropped. 

He only opened his eyes when he felt ground beneath his feet and a large warm hand grips his shoulder, blinking his eyes open slowly to the demon realm. Always night in the demon realm, surrounded by large buildings with flickering neon signs in the demon tongue along with large billboards and large screens that reminded him of Tokyo or Times Square. He watched as demons of all hierarchies pass briskly by one another without a care in the world. Sehun stepped aside as the other five made their way into the realm, looking around with unimpressed facial expressions until Jongdae sighed quietly, “why does the demon realm wanna be Tokyo so bad?” The seven of them laughed and Sehun felt relaxed now, he wasn’t alone and he was going to be okay with them by his side. “Okay, we need to start by finding a sapphire, but I don’t think we should start here,” Chanyeol spoke as the rest of them nodded and followed Chanyeol as they walked through the city.

“Where do you suppose we do start?” Minseok asked, all of them looking to Chanyeol for the answer. Chanyeol had been everywhere in the demon realm, he was the first to start his search for those like him, and fortunately, he knew the best spots to go and look. “We’re fine in this quadrant but it’s too dense here, Sehun’s mission would be exposed easily in the middle of the city so I guess I’m saying we should be more on the outskirts of it.” Sehun hummed in agreeance, following Chanyeol as he navigated them more towards the outskirts, all of them silent as they took in the demon city. Sehun missed Osaka and Jongin more by the second he spent in the permanent cloak of the night his home realm held. 

The thing Sehun liked about the demon realm though was how everything was close, even the outskirts were close to the city but yet the outskirts weren’t as packed. It was rather the demons who didn’t like high-density areas but still wanted to be close just in case they needed something. It was at most a ten-minute walk, Sehun always liked the closeness the demonic realm possessed. They looked around, trying to spot a sapphire demon. Blue in skin tone with a sapphire stone embedded into their foreheads and light blue-grey eyes. They were the prettiest in Sehun’s opinion, even if their fingernails were claw-like and their teeth were fangs, Sehun thought they were the prettiest just because of eye color. He knew they weren’t actually the prettiest demons; the seven deadly sins owned that title. 

Usually, the sapphires stuck out like sore thumbs in high-density areas since their hierarchy was above being in a city, so they outskirts would be better but even then, it was barren of sapphires. “Are we missing something?” Baekhyun whined quietly, making Chanyeol turn to look at him, “no, they’re just in the mortal world since the feeding grounds are better but they’re harder to find. Not all of them are up there, they can’t be.” They stood together, at a loss trying to regroup and plot out a new strategy but Sehun was slightly frustrated that everything had changed so fast in the demon realm. Then again, he wasn’t here for a long time and naturally things changed but he didn’t expect half the demonic population to suddenly decide that living amongst mortals was better than hell. He expected them all to stay dense and feed off portals to humanity. 

“Excuse me?” A small voice piped up, making all seven of them turn to face a red demon with a ruby stone engraved onto its forehead. Ruby demons, one of the lowest classes of demons, Sehun almost felt a little confused that it even approached them. In the demon realm, lower class demons were usually scolded if they approached a higher class demon, it was taught that a higher class demon had to approach them first. Sehun and Chanyeol didn’t particularly care for those teachings but it was still shocking, to say the least. “Yes?” Baekhyun replied, taking a stance forward as the small ruby demon seemed to be a little comfortable, obviously expecting the worst. “You’re looking for a sapphire demon, correct?” 

Sehun nodded, stepping over to the ruby demon who almost looked a little too innocent to believe but he wasn’t going to put out his only leads. “Yes, do you know where we can find some?” The ruby demon nodded, running its hand through the black hair sprawled across his forehead. “There’s a bar here called Laz, short for Lazarus, it’s where the sapphire demons gather. I’m pretty sure you can find some there,” Minseok scoffed quietly, rolling his eyes, “since when has the demonic realm become like a city?” The ruby demon giggled quietly, scrunching up its nose. “Uh, since demons complained that places like Osaka or Los Angeles were more exciting. Hell got a makeover, but um, I hope you find what you’re looking for, sins.” With that, the ruby demon took it’s bow and walked off, leaving the seven of them in shock before clearing their throats and set off to their walk towards the bar. “Strange, people treating us well,” Sehun commented quietly, eyebrows furrowed as Yixing nudged him gently, “don’t be too weirded out, it’s evident times have changed and we are one of the highest classes of demons.” Sehun supposed he had a point but he still didn’t like it, he didn’t like the strange change in atmosphere in hell. It felt like he had been gone too long and he wanted to leave more than anything in the world. But for Jongin though, he kept his confident stride in pace.

“Strange of sapphires to all flock to a bar,” Kyungsoo commented, and Sehun would’ve nodded but he was more focused on the surroundings. “Weren’t they always more loner types?” Jongdae said, a slight whine on his tone, Sehun knew he wasn’t a fan of big changes since it was more to adjust to and he eventually finds something to be envious of. Yixing, however, the forever optimist and the glutton to take more and more of new things, only smiled and clapped Jongdae’s shoulder. “Things are changing, maybe for the better, maybe if we were around in this time we wouldn’t have had to run away to be accepted somewhere else,” Sehun smiled to himself, turning his head over to Jongdae who was holding a pout still, “this is good either way. We’re only here to get what we want and go home.”

Sure enough, there was a bar called Laz, and sure enough, it was filled to the brim with sapphire demons. Sapphire demons were pretty, Sehun always thought so. They looked ethereal with cobalt blue bodies with sparkles of the sapphire jewel elegantly spread along their bodies. Their eyes were a sparkling grey with the pupil of a sapphire jewel, all with long thick black hair. Sehun was enamored with them, they were always so beautiful, but now he sees his next victim of his blade. 

The bar didn’t go silent like a cheesy wild west movie when an outsider steps into the bar, no one even paid them mind as the sins walked through the bar. Sehun let Minseok go first, he always so good at spotting the weakest ones. His powers as the lust demon were to find the most vulnerable ones, ones that would easily cave into his every single dire need to desire and pleasure him so he could feed off their lust. He didn’t want them to be weak and pliant and basically useless, but strong enough to feed into desire. Finding vulnerability was Minseok’s specialty. Those who had to strong of a wall meant he had to break them and drain him of his own powers, those who were weak and willing for him to just take everything weren’t a good enough feast, he needed someone to push when he pulled. 

Minseok walked ahead, slinking through the crowd with a finesse that Sehun could barely master. Suave, seductive, alluring, he needed to be everything someone could want. Most people argued that the weaker sins were sloth and lust, but Sehun would disagree. Minseok’s power was so easily important, the ability to get people to want to please, the ability to get people to want him in general. It’s almost like a spell he puts them under, so easily entranced by him that they’re willing to do anything for him. Sehun watched Minseok easily seduce a demon into burning themselves alive, and they looked happy to do it. Minseok didn’t have to do anything but stroke their arm and flash a smile, the power he held danced in his fingertips and swirled in his eyes, Sehun was rather captivated himself.

Minseok stopped walking abruptly, causing Sehun to nearly hit his back but he watched as Minseok turned to him. “That one, over there in the corner booth and the fruity drink, that’s the one,” Sehun didn’t know how he could gauge who was his perfect prey or who wasn’t, but he was never wrong. Sehun nodded, turning his shoulder over to Baekhyun who flashed him a hopeful grin, “you know what to do,” Baekhyun easily pushed through them, flashing Jongdae a smirk which made the other pout sulkily. Sehun rolled his eyes, feeling Jongdae’s envy over the importance Baekhyun held.

Baekhyun was always the best with sapphire demons since they liked to feel boastful and chuck full of confidence. Minseok provided seduction that wouldn’t do, relating to manipulation and bitterness isn’t something that a sapphire could relate to which was Jongdae’s field of expertise, but to be overly confident was a sapphire’s playing field. Sehun, Chanyeol, Yixing, and Kyungsoo never did much talking, they were better when it came to the physical aspects. Sehun watched as Baekhyun sauntered over to the demon, talking for a few moments and the minute he noticed a smirk quirk on the demon’s mouth, he knew Baekhyun had struck gold. 

Baekhyun’s power as pride was to be able to read minds and control people’s actions. Although, he has to feed on their pride before doing so in order to feel powerful enough. He’s always been the best with words, able to fill their minds to the brim of confidence with just a few choice words all by scanning their minds and finding their insecurities. The sins were truly a breed of demon designed to feed off the basic sins of humanity. 

Sehun and the others stood casually by the bar, sipping on waters, deciding to stay sober for their first demon killing. They had killed before under the influence but this meant too much to Sehun to even slightly risk messing up. Sehun watched Baekhyun’s fingers skirt along the demon’s arm, hearing Jongdae slightly grumble in displeasure. “Jealous, Dae?” Minseok tutted quietly, making the others giggle quietly. Jongdae rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair. “As if, Baekhyun wouldn’t ever touch a sapphire,” Sehun raised his eyebrows before a smug smile fell across his mouth. “But you wouldn’t like it if anyone did touch him though? I mean, you’re jealous of other us getting positive attention but never of them sleeping around,” Sehun commented as if he was uninterested. Jongdae whined quietly, weakly batting his hand at Sehun’s bicep, “can you shut up?” Sehun knew the answer was in that whine, how Jongdae had feelings for Baekhyun. They didn’t comment on it though, especially when Baekhyun lifted his eyes to send a wink over to Sehun. 

Sehun watched as the sapphire demon got out of the booth, fingers curling around Baekhyun’s and they started making their way from the bar. Chanyeol started first, he always went first, he looked more intimidating to the eye even if he was literally the furthest from. They had done this procedure enough, luring demons or creatures in for a kill, they had a well set up system. Chanyeol pushed his way through the crowd, Sehun following behind as they exited the bar. The humid air hit their faces from the contrast of the cool air conditioning inside and they caught the eye of Baekhyun with the sapphire demon pinned against the wall. 

Sehun could tell the demon was trying to resist, watching as Baekhyun’s hand was slightly trembling to keep it in place. “Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun called out, and Kyungsoo made his way through the demons and with one flick of his finger he held the demon against the wall. Baekhyun dropped his hand, inhaling quietly with a bright smile. He wasn’t weak, he wasn’t tired out, but Sehun even knew he got his best energy from someone who was broken down in shambles and he built their confidence up from nothing to soaring. Sapphire demons already had cocky vain arrogance, but just not completely to the tipping point.

Kyungsoo, with barely any effort, held the demon to the wall as Baekhyun seemed to stare at him. Sehun could tell he was trying to break down his mental interior, figure out what secret tricks he could lift from his sleeve. Kyungsoo was always handy in these situations, telekinesis came in handy for sloth. He didn’t have to ever physically fight, just use a little mind concentration and maybe wave his hand to move something if it’s too big. Usually, it’s a wiggle of the finger and he was set. Baekhyun turned his head calmly over his shoulders, staring at Sehun with a little smile on his lips. “Drain him of his ability to heal, Sehun,” Sehun grinned at that as he stepped over to the demon and rested his hand gently over the sapphire.

His powers were the ability to drain physical abilities for a couple of hours, leaving the other person barren of them until they drained from Sehun. He could also produce inanimate objects but that was more if they needed weapons or money, food even. The ability to snatch physical abilities was his favorite, Sehun always loved taking. He felt the warmth of the healing capability run through his body, feeling the warmth of light spread through him made his body feel like it was it’s own beacon of light. He let out a faint groan as he released the demon, he always felt a little dizzy from taking someone’s abilities that were new to him but he bounced back fast. 

Sehun didn’t need a lot of social interaction to be fed off greed, he would get drained if he didn’t drain physical abilities from people or creatures. Yixing and Sehun needed to take, Chanyeol needed to feel the emotion, Kyungsoo couldn’t overexert himself, and Jongdae, Minseok, and Baekhyun had to mentally toy with people. They all lived in different ways yet they were all the same. 

“That was new,” Sehun commented under his breath, stepping away from Baekhyun who looked over to Chanyeol who seemed to be itching to just do something, anything. Chanyeol loved to fight, and Sehun knew his wrath would build in any tense situation like this. Lashing out with no release wore him out, he usually did the kill. Although Chanyeol couldn’t use his firepower or he’d char the demon, super strength to break his neck or something would be fine. “Chanyeol, finish it off. No fire though we need the blood,” Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief and Sehun could see the sparks of flames dance across his fingertips that quickly extinguished. 

Chanyeol stepped over the whimpering demon, placing his large hands on the sides of his neck and with barely a flick of his wrist, Sehun heard the bones snap. Kyungsoo dropped his finger and the lifeless corpse fell to the ground. Sehun sighed out quietly as he knelt down to his knee, turning his head over his shoulder. “Who has the pint stuff and the knife?” Yixing slung over his backpack and grabbed both the things, handing it to Sehun. He held the head in one hand after setting the pint down on the ground, holding the neck just above the pint. Sehun pressed the blade of the knife to the carotid artery of the neck, cutting it and watching the dark red liquid fill the pint. “This would look weird if people were watching,” Kyungsoo tsked, making Minseok chuckle quietly, “we’re in Hell, Soo. Pretty sure this is a normal Tuesday.” 

Sehun chuckled quietly and dropped the head with a clunk on the ground and capped the pint, handing it back to Yixing as he wiped the knife with the towel the gluttony sin was holding. “Thanks, Xing. Where are we sleeping?” Sehun asked, turning his head over to Chanyeol who had a bright grin on his lips. Sehun could see how he was glowing from unleashing his wrath, even if it was such a simple way. Chanyeol looking healthy was the best Chanyeol, his best friend deserved as much. “Well, I found a hotel while we were looking for the bar so we could stay here,” Jongdae scoffed quietly. “Hotels in Hell? Rather ridiculous, no?” Sehun had to agree but they set off, leaving the sapphire demon to bleed out on the sidewalk.

 

Sehun had been comfortable with Jongin over the month and a half Jongin had invited him to stay. Sehun thought it was rather cute when Jongin would ask him to create something for him, like jewels or human food that he heard so much about from his faerie friends. Jongin was particularly fond of fried chicken, so Sehun had a knack of conjuring that for him in under a few seconds. He may have been falling in love with the way Jongin grinned up at him, pink blush sprawling across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Jongin’s hand was infinitely softer than his own, Sehun noticed and he never got tired of feeling that warmth against his palm. That warmth against his palm felt better than anything else had ever felt in his life. 

It felt better than when Chanyeol found him, or when he first smelled the air of Osaka and his six other friends decided to make this their forever home, the feeling of stepping into the bar they claimed their own, better than anything by far. Or maybe the best thing Sehun had experienced is when Jongin and Sehun swam in the blue water where the chalice once was. Jongin’s bronze skin was glowing underneath the sun as water droplets ran down his smooth muscular torso. Sehun could’ve sworn that Jongin’s smile had the same intensity as the sun. Sehun felt nothing but warmth envelope his body when he was around Jongin, and he could’ve sworn that Jongin was an angel instead of a fae; heaven and hell met somewhere in the center of their own universe.

Jongin decided to take up some chores today, washing clothes and hanging them over a twine line with clothespins that he had Sehun conjure up for him. Jongin didn’t have many clothes until Sehun conjured them for him, Sehun made it something of a little shopping spree without leaving the forest or spending money, Jongin didn’t have any disagreements when Sehun produced loose white button downs with gold trims. Now he had clothes he had to actually wash, and fortunately, he made his own soap, Jongin stated he didn’t want to be totally reliant on Sehun but would never state why when Sehun asked. 

“What’s it like in Osaka?” Jongin asked, turning his head over his shoulders to Sehun who was lounging shirtless beneath the sun, watching Jongin. He was studying the slope of his bare back, watching as his muscles in his shoulders would flex with every minuscule moment. Jongin was art to the demon and he didn’t even know it. “Loud, very busy, but not in an overwhelming way. I guess there’s always something to do, something to see, you know what I mean?” Jongin nodded, sighing as he made his way over to Sehun, lowering himself on his knees and straddled over the paler male’s lap. He sat down on Sehun’s waist, fingers tracing soft shapes against his skin, tilting his head to the side. “I had a friend for a little while, but he left me to go join his friends in Osaka. He said he’d come back, but it’s been a year and a half and he’s still gone. I wonder what it’s like there and how it’s so easy to forget about me, but it’s busy you said. Nothing like me or here,” Jongin mumbled sadly.

Sehun thumbed over his chin before gently sliding his hand to cup Jongin’s jaw, offering a gentle smile. “When you’re free from here, we’ll go find him together,” Jongin’s eyes widened as his fingers stilled against Sehun’s chest, shaking his head quietly. “You’ll leave soon, don’t say things like that,” Sehun felt a pang in his chest, one he could only recall feeling when he was in hell. Pain, he felt only pain. “I want to stay here with you, being here with you is the happiest I’ve ever been Jonginnie.” 

Jongin smiled faintly, leaning down now to brush his nose over Sehun’s. “You mean it?” Sehun nodded, he could feel his breath catch in his throat and for a moment, he felt pure enough for Jongin. Not a demon who was smashed underneath the foot of others, or a source of darkness. “I mean it, baby,” Sehun let the words flow easily even if his voice was shaky as he spoke. “I didn’t want to become reliant on you just in case you do leave, but, you make it so hard,” Jongin’s breath hit Sehun’s mouth and Sehun couldn’t take it anymore. 

He let his fingers slide to the back of Jongin’s neck, feeling the warmth of the sun against his skin and the soft tendrils of hair against his fingertips. Jongin’s mouth always looked so warm, soft, inviting, and Sehun finally felt like he deserved something like Jongin in his world. His thinner pink lips pressed gently to the full plush ones, relishing in the faint shocked gasp before letting his eyes flutter shut. He felt a smile grow on his lips the moment Jongin pressed back, and it felt like a sun had formed in his chest when Jongin smiled back. 

Jongin’s lips tasted like strawberries from the fruit salad they had for breakfast with faint trails of orange juice lurking on his tongue. His lips felt so much softer than they looked, and Sehun could spend a lifetime on these lips. He knew he wouldn’t ever want or need anything else in life if he could feel Jongin’s lips on his own and his weight on his lap for so many more lifetimes to come. Sehun could commit to memory the simple slide of his mouth against his own, how their kiss wasn’t anything too harsh or pushy, but soft, gentle, filled with affection and adoration that Sehun couldn’t convey with words. He could feel the way Jongin conveyed every emotion back, and Sehun now thinks that the taste of Jongin’s smile is the best thing he’s experienced in his life. 

They pulled back, Jongin taking a slightly deeper breath than Sehun’s shaky shallow one. He couldn’t fight the smile on his mouth, he didn’t want to since it matched Jongin’s. The sun in his chest seemed to make a home there, burning brightly and Sehun never wanted the feeling to evade. “You like me too?” Jongin asked shyly, voice barely above a mumble and Sehun chuckled quietly through a nod as his finger ran ever so softly over the slope of his cheekbone. “Of course, sunshine,” sunshine only seemed fitting to the fae. “Who was your friend's name? When you’re free from here, we’ll find him together,” Sehun promised and he knew Jongin believed him based off the grin growing on his lips. 

“Kyungsoo, I can’t believe I believed him. Why do you think I kept trying to throw you off my mountain? Men, they all try to feed me false truths,” Jongin shook his head, a pout on his lips and a sigh escaping his mouth, “all men do is lie.” Sehun’s eyes widened before he let out a little laugh, covering his mouth to calm himself and smiled faintly at Jongin, “I know him personally, I’m his friend, so we’ll find him easily.” Jongin smiled then, pecking Sehun on the lips and cupped his cheeks, “no wonder you know what Osaka is like, you’re the only man who doesn’t lie. To me, at least.” Sehun nodded, it was true, he had never lied to Jongin once and he pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth that was sound and made them both smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll go to Osaka together one day, promise.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time since this train ride in Hell. Baekhyun was the subject of a brutal jealousy war that he was even oblivious to going on. Jongdae was wanting Baekhyun to stay sitting with him but Minseok was bored and wanted to have his own version of fun by exploring sex on a train. Sehun knew Jongdae had feelings for Baekhyun, so naturally, the jealousy exploded out of his side once Jongdae caught the whiff of the plan Minseok had hatched. Minseok had no idea about the feelings aspect on Jongdae’s side and just thought he wasn’t sharing Baekhyun, so, naturally, jealousy. Baekhyun was oblivious to the glares they were sending one another across the train booths as Jongdae kept a hold on Baekhyun who was playing mindlessly with his phone. 

“Sehunnie, Chanyeollie, you two should download this game. We could play it together,” Baekhyun commented quietly, Sehun nodded faintly as Chanyeol spoke up with a grin, “yeah what’s it called,” Baekhyun went to speak before Jongdae through a particularly menacing glare over at Minseok and Sehun let out a groan. “Baekhyun, do you want to stay with Jongdae or fuck Minseok in the bathroom?” Everyone fell silent, staring at Sehun except for Baekhyun, who didn’t even look up from his game as he tilts his phone to the side, leaning into Jongdae. “Dae, he’s snuggly and I’m bored of having sex, I want domestic things now,” Baekhyun murmured, Sehun smiled at Jongdae’s fond one. He knew that smile well, he wore it ten years ago when he thought about Jongin.

“Right, anyway, obsidian demons,” Kyungsoo carried on, rolling his eyes and Sehun cracked a smile at that. Kyungsoo flashed one back to him, and Sehun looked down to his lap to his notes he stayed up writing in the hotel room. “Obsidian demons are in high-density areas, why are we leaving the city?” Kyungsoo rubbed his nose and tilt his head to the side, “I talked to someone this morning in the lobby, they’re running the economic districts. Almost like Wall Street or something, so they’re all over there. It’s just a different part of the city,” Kyungsoo nodded, Sehun smiled up at him and turned his head over to Chanyeol. “You can use fire today since they don’t burn or anything,” Chanyeol’s leg twitched in excitement, Sehun knew he was dying to utilize it. 

“I’m excited, and since when did you and Kyungsoo start being civilized?” Chanyeol directed the last part of the question towards at Kyungsoo, who scratched the back of his neck. “His goal is a good one so maybe I should stop being against him,” Sehun smiled faintly, Kyungsoo still didn’t know the whole truth and Sehun figured maybe when they were close enough he would reveal it. For now, though, he kept it at that, deciding to take the small blessing in which it came with. 

The train came to a stop at the station, and the seven of them got off in the economic district. Electronic stocks signs were circulating around them, making Sehun pass an annoyed sigh from his mouth. “Why do demons have a stock market?” Minseok snorted, patting Sehun’s back, “maybe they like humans, I don’t know, it’s pretty fucking weird,” Sehun nodded, noticing how the buildings were different for a class of demons. It didn’t take long to notice the sleek black bleeding titled Obsidian Co. He figured the obsidian demons were there, and he felt a little smile appear on his face. “We’re doing pretty okay right now, we should get Jongin back in no time.” 

They were underdressed to be in the equivalent of Wall Street but Sehun couldn’t find it in him to care. He was more focused on the strategy they were going to use to lure in their prey of an obsidian, and he knew Jongdae would be their viable option. Obsidian demons were stuck up but easily the most power hungry demon there was, envious of everything that was slightly better than them. Jongdae could easily manipulate their emotions, and since they were stuck up their chances of talking to them as the sins was slim but Jongdae had the power to shape shift. Sehun didn’t understand why the sin of envy could shapeshift but if he shapeshifted into the thing he was trying to feed on, he could read their minds and pick at each insecurity until they were weakened and he was filled with their envy. 

“Dae, shift into an obsidian,” Jongdae flashed him a cat-like smirk, nodding and closed his eyes for a moment until his skin turned a sleek black that looked identical to the igneous stone, starting from his fingertips and riding along his arms until eventually, it reached the top of his head, hair disappearing into his skull as he went bald. Jongdae opened his eyes, iris’ the color of magma, Sehun flashed him a smirk. “You look ugly,” Jongdae giggled at that, rubbing his hands together, “bet my life they’re envious of pretty demons like us, follow me in and I’ll give you the signal.” 

Jongdae walked into the building first, the other sins following behind in an orderly fashion as the other obsidian demons barely nodded their head to greet Jongdae, he returned the same sentiment. They piled into the elevator, choosing a random floor and rode in silence. Sehun caught the cameras hiding in the crooks of the elevator, he couldn’t give away their true goal of being here. The elevator dinged on the 12th floor, all of them getting off as Jongdae approached an obsidian after giving a look to hang back. 

Sehun watched as Jongdae leaned over the cubicle, speaking with a tired look on his face as he gestured to them. The other matching pair of magma eyes looked them up and down, and Sehun could see the smile on his lips as Jongdae proposed something to them. “Wonder what he’s saying,” Chanyeol murmured, leaving Baekhyun to speak quietly, “he’s inviting the demon to a lunch so he could sign us up for a bond on a stock, smart of him.” Jongdae walked back over to the group as he gently set his hand on the demon’s shoulder. “Gentlemen, this is Lionel, he’s going to be helping us. Shall we get going to lunch?” The sins nodded, smiling in a friendly manner and they walked back into the elevator. 

Another quiet ride but this time it was tense, Sehun noticed as Jongdae moved to stand in the back behind Lionel. Watching as he shifted into Lionel, reading everything he was insecure about, what he possessed, how to kill him, it was all done with ease. Especially since Chanyeol stood in front of him, hiding his shifting body from the cameras. Sehun figured if every demon killing was as seamless as these two are going, Jongin would be with them in Osaka in no time.They walked through the lobby, exiting and Jongdae flashed Baekhyun a simple look to begin his mind control, and with that, Baekhyun tilt his head to the side and hummed out quietly, “walk with us this way,” Baekhyun started walking to behind the large building, the obsidian demon following behind the group as they went to the back. 

Baekhyun held up his mind control until Kyungsoo squeezed his hand to hold the demon in place. “Yixing, clone his powers,” Jongdae muttered as Yixing grinned now, stepping over to the demon and rested his hand. Yixing, like Sehun, had the ability to take powers except for Yixing he didn’t drain them of their abilities. He cloned their power and due to being the sin of gluttony, any power he took could be multiplied and twice as powerful. Sehun watched as black flames danced in Yixing’s palms, the other humming in consideration, “black magic, interesting.”

Yixing lifted his hands and fired a shot of black flames directly at the demon, a faint yell leaving his mouth as his body started to shrivel. “Chanyeol, flames,” Chanyeol didn’t have to do much at this rate as the body was ignited with black flames. He simply snapped his fingers to create a flame and flicked it to the obsidian demon and watched as the body went lifeless and smelled of char. Sehun grinned when Kyungsoo held the demon up, taking the supplies from his own backpack now. A new pint jug and the same knife but cleaned, he held the jug against the neck and cut into the carotid artery, watching the bright orange blood pour into the pint jug until it filled. Kyungsoo dropped the demon, and Sehun closed up the jug. 

“Should we go onto finding the gold demon?” Yixing asked quietly, leaning down and returning the black magic to the demon to drain it from his own body. Usually, he would use the powers dry but with black magic like that, he would end up causing way more harm than good since the magic was out of his control. “Yeah, it’s a day bus ride away to where the gold and diamond demons are,” Kyungsoo said quietly, and with that, they made their way back to the train station.

Sehun’s confidence was high at the rate they were going. He already planned to be the one to give a pint of his blood, he already planned to be the one to go in alone and hold Jongin in his arms. At first, it seemed like a foggy daydream in his mind to be able to get Jongin back in his arms and kiss him. It seemed realistic like he could take the daydream and hold it tight within his grasp and never let it go. He didn’t want to let it go, it almost seemed too sweet on his tongue but he didn’t want to argue with it. He was content with chasing this dream, Jongin would be back with him in no time.

 

They were sprawled out naked underneath the stars, Jongin curled against his chest with small pants escaping his mouth. Sehun ran his fingers through his slightly sweat-matted hair, thumb brushing over the slop of his cheekbone. They smelled like sex and sweat but Sehun couldn’t be bothered by their filth. Not when Jongin’s fingers were idly tracing shapes against his chest and sometimes he would feel the warmth of his lips pressed to his skin. It had been six months with Jongin, and they admitted to falling in love with one another in between languid kisses, meals they shared together, or star gazing with one another.

Jongin eventually got the hint that Sehun wouldn’t be bored with him if anything, Sehun seemed to become closer and more smitten with every second they spent together. They had their small bickering, sure, and sometimes they needed a little bit of space but they were never overbearing with one another. Sehun and Jongin felt comfortable with one another, safe, that’s all they ever needed with one another and needed in general. Sehun has spent a lifetime of wanting, taking, never feeling like its enough because he sees something else shiny and wants to take it. With Jongin, however, he has it all. 

He has friends who love him, a best friend whom he’d put everything on the line for, and now he has a lover who makes him feel complete in every way possible. Jongin brings him safety and security with one quirk of his lips, one touch of his hand and Sehun feels warmth; he would never leave that warmth for as long as he lives. Jongin brings Sehun a sense of home, and all Jongin has to do is be beside Sehun in the mornings when they wake up and against his chest at night when he falls asleep. 

At one point, he considered Osaka home. The smells of food in street carts or the pungent smell of alcohol from their bar, sweat from different people and the smell of kimchi cooking in a stove next to Chanyeol who always smelled like a rich cologne. The sun at one point was Chanyeol’s grin with too many teeth, and his sense of home was the laughter of six men around him on a sofa as they spilled their secrets. But being here with Jongin, being in love with Jongin, he realized Osaka was merely a piece of the vision he had in mind for something greater. Jongin became his home, and Osaka and his friends are additions into the life he had in mind.

Sehun envisioned waking up next to Jongin in his room that always smelled of a candle scented as an ocean breeze. The sun would be Jongin’s tired smile in the morning and the crinkles by his eyes with every smile he had. No matter how big or small. Jongin wrapped up in his white blankets and sheets, held against his bronze skin as his hair was splayed against the white pillowcase. Jongin’s sleepy raspy voice telling him about his dreams would be the birds chirping in the morning sky, and his fingertips against his face as Jongin studied him over is the equivalent to the sun pouring through his window. Jongin could easily fit into every aspect of his life such as the smells of food carts on the street could be in the background of Jongin walking with him hand in hand; adorned in one of Sehun’s sweaters as he looked on everything with wonder. Chanyeol’s grin with far too many teeth could be directed at Jongin, and their laughs could be shared together, Sehun knows Chanyeol would be fond of Jongin how he is with Sehun. The laughter of six could turn into seven as Jongin shared a story on the couch, and Sehun could laugh while pressing a kiss to the crook of his neck to see the pretty cherry blossom pink blush dust against his cheeks. 

Jongin was his home, and Sehun had everything he could have ever wanted. “I love you, you know,” Sehun muttered quietly into Jongin’s hair, he felt the other male’s hand brush softly against his skin to cup his cheek gently. He felt the warm fingertips rest against the nape of his neck as his thumb rubbed slow over the crook of his jaw, brushing along the bone slowly. “I love you too, a lot. I can’t believe you’ve found me,” Sehun brushed his nose against Jongin’s, who smiled at him. At the moment, instead of seeing the sun, Sehun saw the stars from the night sky above dance in his pupils and shine brightly in the warm brown surrounding it. There has never been someone more beautiful in his eyes, Sehun’s sure of it. “I’m here to stay, and we’ll make a life together whenever you can leave here. I told you before, someday, I’ll definitely make you mine.” 

Sehun could tell that Jongin held onto those words like a lifeline in just the way his body tensed and his lips met Sehun’s in a desperate pleading way. Sehun knew Jongin wanted to leave here, be normal with Sehun and live a life outside of the same forest he was banned from leaving. Sehun wished he could find a way to release Jongin from this hell he lives in, but for right now, Jongin hasn’t asked for answers and so Sehun hadn’t asked the questions. Sehun met his kiss back in a softer way, a way that solidified the words of his promise and Jongin’s kiss matched his in no time with two warm smiles spread across their mouths. “Love you,” Jongin muttered quietly into his mouth, Sehun could only respond faintly with “love you so much,” and Sehun knew he forever would.

 

Bars, Sehun couldn’t wrap his mind around Hell having a bar. They were crammed in a booth now, Chanyeol and Baekhyun on either side of him as he stared at the bottle dripping with condensation. It was a celebration from the obsidian demon, Sehun didn’t feel much like celebrating but he’d give it to the other boys to have a few rounds of beer. A few rounds of beer was a bit of an under-exaggeration as of now with the other six on their fourth or sixth rounds of beer. Sehun was still sat still with one, keeping quiet as the other men got rowdy at the table and slapped the table to compensate for how hard they were laughing. 

“Sins,” a deep smooth voice gathered Sehun’s attention, looking up at the tan male who had gold iris’s and gold leaves imprinted into the skin of his neck, shining beneath the dim yellow lighting. A gold demon, a gold demon while the other six were off their defense and drunk off their asses, Sehun felt like luck wasn’t in his hands at this moment. “Who are you?” Chanyeol managed out, setting down his sixth empty beer bottle down on the table. The gold demon flashed them a smile, running his fingers through his light brown hair as his lips spread into a contagious smile. In any other time, Sehun would’ve thought he was friendly, but gold demons knew everything. Being half fae and half demon had its advantages, and for a gold demon, it’s the fact they know everything. “Wong Yukhei, gold demon at your service, I’d like to have a little chat with you all,” The table looked around at one another but it took one subtle nod for Sehun for Chanyeol to wave his hand and gesture for the demon to grab a chair and take a seat at the table. 

“So, the sin of wrath Chanyeol, I’ve heard plenty about you. Unfortunately, you’re not the one that piques my interest,” Yukhei wrapped his rather long slender fingers around the neck of the new bottle that was just sat down on the table, pressing his lips to the rim and sipping at the beer. “Oh? And who are you interested in?” Jongdae spoke up now, a snarl evident in his tone. Sehun spent time analyzing the demon who’s floppy straight light brown hair rested over his eyes, gold flakes swirling in his irises. “Not you either, Jongdae sin of envy, maybe Baekhyun sin or pride or Minseok sin of lust but that’s for more bedroom matters. I’m here for Sehun, the sin of greed.” 

Sehun figured as much as Yukhei made direct eye contact with him. The table went silent as they all looked over to him and Sehun, finally, took a swig of his beer with a soft exhale. “Can I help you?” He breathed out, watching the gold demon smile. Gold demons were always beautiful since they had the beauty of a fae, but the demeanor of a demon. The gold leaves seemed to shimmer now beneath the lights, gold sparkles shining a little brighter than before. “Jongin, that name sound familiar?” Sehun’s fingers clenched the bottle tighter, and Sehun felt Baekhyun’s hand rest on his knee but he couldn’t relax now. “It does, what’s it to you?” Yukhei cracked a blinding smile, tapping his fingers against the table. 

“I know what you’re doing, besides the fact that I found two demons dead, I can smell their blood in your little backpack there. Trying to bring back your little lover now, aren’t you? Does everyone at the table know what happened?” Yukhei paused, slouching in the chair with a smirk on his lips, “I think it’s justified since I know what happened. But, you need a gold demon’s blood and gold demons aren’t in the hell realm anymore. They prefer the mortal realm since it gets on better with their fae counterpart.” Sehun bit on his bottom lip, exhaling out of his nose as he flicked his eyes up to him. “What do you want, Yukhei?” Yukhei cocked his head to the side, sighing as he ran his hand through his hair as he took a swig of the beer. The table was silent, even the sounds of the demons chattering in the background were muted to Sehun. He could only hear his breathing, and the sound of Yukhei exhaling and the bottle resting on the wood table. 

“I’d like to make a little wager. I’d like to fight, one on one, meet the killer himself. If you win, you get a pint of my blood and we’ll be on our merry ways and you can meet your last enemy. If you lose, I’ll tell every demon high and low what you’re doing and I’ll take the blood you already have. No one will let you near them, and you’ll never get your lover back.” Sehun scoffed, not out of believing that the offer was beneath him but it would be a stupid match. Sehun had the fountain of youth, every wound of his would heal, he can snatch physical abilities, he can create his own weapons if needed, and what did Yukhei have? The powers of a fae and a demon? Powerful, surely, but eventually he’ll run out of stamina. Sehun smirked and tilted his head to the side, lifting his hand to meet Yukhei’s in a handshake. “Deal.”

Sehun looked over at Chanyeol who sighed quietly, patting his shoulder. “We’ll be in here, good luck, Hun.” Sehun moved to get out of the booth until he felt thin fingers wrap around his wrist, stopping him to look back at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo held his wrist tightly and looked over at Yukhei, “can I come outside? To make sure everything is fair? Keep an eye out?” Yukhei considered it for a moment before nodding, making Kyungsoo sigh out in relief and clamber out of the booth. Yukhei took one last swig of his beer and smiled before sauntering outside with Sehun and Kyungsoo following behind. “Why are you coming outside?” Kyungsoo sighed quietly, squeezing Sehun’s wrist gently. “I feel like I’m missing something of the story, he called you a killer but you didn’t kill Jongin. So you did something, and maybe I’m hating you out of not knowing the truth. I know Jongin would want me to look out for you, and so I’m doing that.” 

Sehun flashed Kyungsoo a smile, stepping outside to the humid heat where Yukhei stood leaning against the wall. “One on one, if anyone in there comes out and helps you, I win immediately. Same goes for me, this is all fair.” Yukhei reiterated, making Sehun nod as he stood perfectly still. “Okay, let’s go. I understood the rules the first time you said them,” Yukhei chuckled walking over to Sehun and stood, nose to nose. “If you insist, Sehun.” Yukhei lifted his hand and punched Sehun directly in the jaw, making Sehun choke on blood. 

The copper taste filled his mouth as warm liquid dripped against his lips and down his chin. He heard Kyungsoo gasp quietly out of shock, but it was in his plan. Sehun didn’t need to hold his hand against Yukhei to snatch the physical strength, he just needed to experience the impact. 

Sehun felt the physical strength Yukhei possessed running through his veins now as he lifted his own hand, balling it into a fist and doing an uppercut towards his stomach, hearing the choked groan from the other. Yukhei lifted his fingers now as he was bent over, Sehun felt his lungs constrict and he could barely breathe. Tears piled in the corner of his eyes as Yukhei stood, Sehun could barely reach his hand out to rest on his shoulder and unfortunately, the gold demon was merely out of reach. 

Yukhei bent his fingers, making Sehun choke out in a gasp, with his eyes squeezing shut. Small warm tears slipping from his eyes as he could barely get out a breath. It wasn’t like his throat was constricted, and it wasn’t like something was blocking his airway. If anything, it felt like his lungs were being wrung out and discarded on the ground. It felt like Yukhei himself had slipped his hand inside to squeeze tightly at Sehun’s lungs and Sehun’s vision went blurry. Sehun tried choking out a plea, but couldn’t manage out anything but a few choked whimpers until he noticed Yukhei got closer. Sehun reached his hand to curl his fingers in the fabric of the shirt and absorbed the power. It didn’t take long, but he felt Yukhei’s magic extinguish as the grip on his lungs loosened. Sehun felt to the ground with a thud after the new absorption of telekinesis. He took a few gasps of air as his hands were scraped against the gravel. Eyes squeezed shut as he managed to catch his breath. 

The wound on the inside of his mouth had healed, despite being able to taste the feeling of copper and any damage done to his lungs was healed the second he was able to breathe smoothly as if nothing happened. Sehun got up from his knees and turned to face Yukhei who looked winded, staring at Sehun as if he had grown a second head. “You snatched my powers? You’re a thief, you really are the sin of greed. Snatching people’s abilities away is a bit trashy don’t you think?” Sehun chuckled, lifting his fingers and with a simple flick to the air, Yukhei was sent flying towards the building and crashing into it so roughly that the shape of his shoulders was imprinted into the brick. Sehun watched as the gold demon slumped to the ground, coughing for gasps of air as he walked over to him. “Talking shit as the last defense is a sign of weakness, don’t you think?”

Yukhei gripped at Sehun’s shirt, directly at the neckline, Sehun found himself staring into the gold iris’s. Yukhei looked him over but before Yukhei could make another move, Sehun punched him three times in the nose, head banging back against the brick wall with each punch. Blood falling from Yukhei’s nose and mouth, a small hysterical laugh falling from his mouth as Sehun fell down to his knees and heaved out a shaky breath. “Admit defeat, I don’t want to see you hurt anymore. I don’t want more pain for you,” Sehun mumbled quietly, watching the way Yukhei leaned his head back against the brick wall. “Why should I admit defeat?” Sehun looked over the demon who was slurring his speech, and Sehun merely chuckled, “because I’ll take everything from you until nothing is left, I’d rather just take your pint of blood and be on my merry way.” 

Yukhei went silent for a moment before nodding, making Sehun turn his head over to Kyungsoo. Sehun held his hand up to hold Yukhei in place against the wall as he directed Kyungsoo’s attention, who looked worried and a small smile fell over the taller sin’s face. “Soo, bring the knife and jug,” Kyungsoo grinned, getting up and walking over, sinking on his knees as Sehun held him in place. “You can do it, you’re gentler,” Sehun spoke quietly, not missing the smile on the gold demon’s face as blood continued to trickle down from his nose. Kyungsoo lifted the knife to his wrist, slicing into the tan skin and held it upside down to drip into the pint. 

Yukhei turned his head over to look at Kyungsoo, speaking quietly through slightly shallow breaths. “I overheard that you hated Sehun, and you shouldn’t. You got your story wrong, but I’ll wait for him to say as much, and Sehun,” Yukhei turned to Sehun, making him look over at the male who was smiling now, “he’s waiting for you.” Sehun grinned now, digging in the backpack to dig out a few bandaids and alcohol. Once the pint jug was filled, he cleaned at the wound and bandaged it up, looking up at Yukhei, “if you’re ever in Osaka, you have somewhere to stay.” Yukhei grinned, blood staining his teeth dripping down both his lips and Sehun thought he looked almost human there if he ignored the glittering gold imprinted leaves in his tanned skin. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

Sehun and Kyungsoo got up, putting the blood in the backpack as they walked inside the bar to the table of a serious group of men. Sehun grinned, slapping his hand on the table and gathered their attention whom all smiled up at him, “let’s take the train now, shall we?” The sins agreed and they made their way out of the bar.

 

The sun wasn’t out in the forest, the wind was colder than it had ever been. Jongin felt a little bit on edge due to the weather being so disgusting. Sehun understood why, in all seven months of him being here, the sun had always been out. The forest had always been a perfect utopia because the fountain of youth had been in place. Jongin had been guarding it with his life, he didn’t even let Sehun catch a glimpse of the chalice. So why the forest had gotten dark and cold today was beyond his knowledge but Jongin could feel something was wrong, something was coming. 

“Sehun, something’s not right, and I’m scared,” Jongin confessed to him as he sat on his lap. Fingers idly messing with the drawstrings of his shorts, Sehun’s fingers brushing ever so gently against his cheek. “If something does happen, I’ll fight with you and we’ll be okay.” Jongin lifted his head to supply a weary smile, but a weary smile is something that wouldn’t do. Sehun pressed gentle kisses against Sehun’s face, leaving small light kisses against his lips with a small nip to his bottom lip. Jongin giggled into his mouth and a genuine smile met his lips, shined in his eyes, Sehun felt like he did his job right. “Beautiful, you’re so beautiful, Jongin,” Jongin grinned, nudging his nose ever so gently over Sehun’s nose and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “You’re perfect, Sehun. I’m glad I’ll have you to fight with me,” Sehun nodded, pressing his lips softly to Jongin’s in an open-mouthed kiss. 

Their tongues met briefly, but they didn’t want the kiss to be heated. He wanted it to be something that Jongin would get assurance from, he wanted it to be something where Jongin could feel his love through it. Jongin pulled away and nudged his nose ever so gently against Sehun’s. “Always will have me,” Sehun promised and Jongin grinned. 

The rest of the day had gone by peacefully, despite both of them being on edge it was spent how they always do. They took a bath together with handmade bubbles that Jongin made, tonight it was cherry blossom and vanilla bubbles, and then they made dinner together. They decided to make fried chicken at home and Jongin had a tiny grin on his lips with each bite of his own creation. Sehun felt his heart flip in his chest with every smile Jongin threw him. Tonight, they laid beneath the cloak of stars, clouds filling the inky black sky, barely being able to see the stars. Jongin squeezed his hand tightly, making Sehun turn his head to look over at the fae laying next to him. “You okay?” Jongin turned his head, opening his mouth to reply when a loud rustle in the trees disrupted his sentence.

Crows flew in the night sky above, squawking in alarm as Jongin sat up, squeezing Sehun’s hand. “Something’s here, Sehun.” his voice sounded inked with panic and fear, making Sehun sit up with him. “We’ll fight, and we’ll be okay, I love you,” Sehun managed out, making Jongin nod and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “I love you,” Jongin turned his head quickly once a laugh filled the void of the clearing. The meadow was slapped with a cool wind, making both Sehun and Jongin shiver as they stood up. The owner of the cackle approached, the silver metal glowing underneath the moonlight, shining brightly. 

Sehun recognized that skin from anywhere, the white silver stark blonde hair was whisking in the wind, Sehun could see the piercing platinum narrow eyes from where the demon stood. A platinum demon had breached their safe haven, and Jongin released Sehun’s hand to get into a fighting stance. Sehun took his own stance, watching as the platinum demon made it’s way over, “The seven deadly sin of greed and an innocent fae have found love, how dashing,” the mocking tone filled the meadow. Sehun and Jongin remained silent, and Sehun watched as the demon raised it’s hand, watching the ground beneath lift in a stake like shape of rock beneath Jongin. Sehun gasped and pushed Jongin out of the way, making the fae fall to the ground narrowly missing the sharp stake of granite stabbing him. 

“Why are you here?” Sehun called out, watching the platinum demon cock it’s head back in laughter. “Same reason you were, except I won’t stay to fall in love, I’m not weak like you,” The demon stood in place now, lifting it’s fingers to lift Sehun in the air and fling him into the sky, pushing him into the side of the mountain. Sehun felt his back ache, blood filling his mouth and throat, choking on the liquid as he spits it out of his mouth. His body ached as he was deep into the mountain, the body engraved into the mountain now. Sehun’s eyes were drooping as he watched from the rut he was stuck in, he watched as the platinum demon stepped over Jongin’s body. The silver hand gripping the tan skin and a broken loud broken whimper hit the air, making Sehun’s eyes widen in alarm. “Jongin!” He yelled out, managing out as he dug the rocks out from his skin. He was dripping blood from his body as he crawled out from the rocky hole his body was in. 

Sehun dragged his body across the grass, red staining the green spring green of the clearing as the demon flung Jongin off to the side, hitting a tree. Sehun watched the bark break and the demon make it’s way over to his body that laid heaving on the ground. Jongin waved his hand, smacking the demon off into the air into the sky but it landed on it’s feet. “Jongin, hold on!” Sehun yelled through a mouthful of blood, spitting it out on the grass. His voice went ignored as the platinum demon went over to Jongin, watching as the demon pulled a piece of wood out from the tree. Sehun’s eyes went wide in fear as he crawled faster against the grass, watching Jongin shake his head quickly until the demon brought the wood down with a swift powerful force and thrust it through Jongin’s chest. 

Sehun’s heartbeat was pounding in his head, watching the demon move from Jongin’s body that was twitching on the grass until finally, Sehun managed to get over to his body, struggling to bring himself onto his knees. He didn’t notice the tears slide down his cheeks, he didn’t notice the blood and tears mixing together as they slid down his chin as his shaky cold hands held Jongin’s warm cheeks. Always so warm, Jongin’s always been so warm. “Jongin,” his voice came out shaky as Jongin smiled at him warmly through tears falling down his face. Sehun didn’t dare remove the wood that had narrowly missed his heart, but the pool of blood beneath his body was too large, he was bleeding out too fast. “Baby, I need you to take the fountain of youth and drink it,” Jongin whispered shakily, making Sehun shake his head quickly and sniffle loudly, watching his tears hit Jongin’s chest. “No, you’ll die, you need to take it,” Jongin chuckled dryly, leaning his head back against the grass as his eyelids started to droop. 

“No, the forest chose you that day, and I’m so glad it led you to me, and we fell in love, but I’m already dying. You’ll be able to fight forever, and the world needs that,” Jongin lifted his hand weakly, whirling it as the chalice came from the secret hidden spot from underneath the water. “Drink it,” Sehun took the chalice in his hand, another hand still against Jongin’s cheek as he looked down, speaking in a broken voice through sobs, “I love you so much,” Jongin nodded, leaning up to press a chaste kiss and both hands gripped the wood stake now. Jongin ripped it from his body, Sehun watched the pain rise against his face but Jongin looked at Sehun warmly after, “and I love you.” 

Sehun pressed the rim of the gold chalice to his mouth, drinking the whole chalice and discarded it on the ground as Jongin smiled at him, both their hands holding each other’s faces. “Tell me the thing, that you’ll make me yours,” Jongin whispered weakly, making Sehun chuckle weakly through tears cascading down his cheeks. “Someday, I’ll definitely make you mine, and we’ll be happy together forever.” Jongin barely nodded, and his last breath was spent smiling up at Sehun as his head lulled back against the grass. Sehun’s eyes widened as Jongin’s body stilled, shaking his shoulders gently as his eyes filled with water as tears fell down from his face. “Jongin, baby c’mon we’ll be together forever, c’mon,” Sehun choked out the last words as a loud yell through a sob. 

His heart burned, it felt like everything had been taken and stripped from him. He felt alone, barren, completely left out in the cold. His home, his place of safety and love had been taken from him in the hands of a platinum demon. Sehun was left alive, heals completely wound as Jongin’s body laid lifeless in his hands. Stained with blood as the hole in his body was starting to close from the wooden stake. Sehun knew that wouldn’t bring him back to life, Sehun knew that Jongin was dead the minute the demon laid it’s hands on him. Jongin’s hair was matted against his forehead from sweat, his skin was paling, and for the first time since Sehun had met him, his skin felt cold. 

Sehun let out a loud sob as he hugged Jongin’s body to his chest, hugging him tightly before pressing a light chaste kiss to his mouth, nudging his nose over his. Everything he had ever dreamed of was ripped from him, every vision he had in mind for Jongin to come to Osaka was gone. His home, his future, his lover, his first taste at feeling content with what he wanted. The first taste of love, the first taste of not having the insatiable desire of greed pulsing through his veins was ripped from him. Sehun was alone now, and surely he had his friends back in Osaka but it’s not the same. Jongin filled a void that Sehun didn’t know he had, and now, life felt meaningless. 

Sehun pulled away, sniffling as tears continued to fall and wet Jongin’s skin, running his fingers through his hair through a soft broken sigh. “I love you, and I’ll never give up on you. I promised you that someday I’ll definitely make you mine, and I’ll keep that promise,” and with one last chaste kiss to Jongin’s mouth, he gently rested his body down on the grass and stood up. The taste of copper in his mouth still remained but he was healed, every place where a rock cut into his skin and made him bleed out was healed and he felt more powerful than ever. 

Confidently, with tears still rolling down his cheeks and sniffle leaving his nose, he strode across the field. His body was shaking with sadness but as his fists curled together, rage stood in place of that sadness. A vengeance to kill who killed his Jongin took place over the sadness, and as he approached the demon, he felt more anger surge throughout his body. The demon looked at him with confusion, “how are you healed?” Sehun merely let out a dry scoff, moving his hand to grip at the demon’s throat and smirked at the dry whimper the demon let out as Sehun lifted it’s body off the ground. Feet dangling as his grip tightened around it’s throat. He was absorbing every power the demon had, it all filled his body and the demon had nothing left besides the platinum against it’s skin. “You killed Jongin, you don’t deserve a fucking answer,” and with the added strength from the demon, he snapped it’s neck and dropped it’s lifeless body on the ground.

Sehun turned around now, going back over to Jongin and carried him bridal style. He held his body close to his chest, tears slipping down his face as he walked over to the treehouse. He put Jongin down on the bed, draping his favorite blanket over his body with the stuffed animals Sehun had gotten for him. He placed them around his body, fingers running once more through his hair and wiped at his tears with a final sniffle. He knew nobody would come up here anymore now that the forest was dead, and he knew Jongin would be at peace up here. Sehun pressed a kiss to his forehead with a sniffle, nudging his nose over Jongin’s once more before exiting the treehouse and made his way down the stairs carved into the rocks, back down to the glittering gold rock, back to Osaka. 

 

Minseok pointed out knowing where a platinum demon was, so they sat in the waiting room of a high rise building where a platinum happened to be a CEO. They asked for a meeting, a full honesty of their identities, and they had 20 minutes to kill. They sat in silence, the others were cool, calm, and collected and Sehun, on the other hand, was absolutely jittering with nerves. The last time he had seen a platinum demon was when it killed Jongin and then he killed it in return. Sehun didn’t know it then that when Jongin’s body healed after he died, it was because fae bodies never decompose so an open wound would make him decompose, but he took it as a sign that Jongin was meant to come back to life and he still took it as a sign to be here now. To kill another platinum demon, he just hoped no one else would die in the process. He knew that he had to tell them, they were nearing the end and they were at the most dangerous part of their journey. They deserved to know, and he wanted them to be safe.

“Guys, I need to tell you the rest of what happened,” Sehun started, and immediately he felt the warmth of Chanyeol’s hand rest on his back. Chanyeol knew everything from the first night Sehun got back. Chanyeol’s his best friend, his home away from home, he wouldn’t ever tell Chanyeol something. Baekhyun gave him a warm reassuring smile and nodded, “go ahead, Hunnie.” Sehun nodded, rubbing the back of his hand before closing his eyes tightly and pursed his lips together before sighing shakily. “I went up there to steal the fountain of youth but instead, I stayed there for seven months with Jongin. The only love there is for me, my Jongin. Everything was fine, and we made promises to come to Osaka whenever he was able to be free, to slap Kyungsoo for abandoning him and then live happily with me. With us, he really wanted to meet all of you. Especially Chanyeol since I told him Chanyeol is my best friend,” Chanyeol smiled, and Sehun continued as tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. 

“Then one night, a platinum demon came up there to take the fountain. I tried fighting it but it flung me into the mountain and I got really hurt by rocks stabbing me and I could barely breathe without coughing up blood but I managed to crawl over to Jongin who got stabbed by the demon with a stake of wood,” he swallowed thickly, a tear falling down his cheek as he replayed the scene vividly in his mind, “ten years later and I can still see it all so clearly. I, uh, I told him to drink the fountain but he said the forest chose me and he was meant to die. So I drank the fountain, and he died due to the wound, and I promised him I’d make him mine, and I killed that demon with my bare hands after draining every single power to make it my own. That’s why this is so important to me, and I’m sorry for dragging you all on some crazy adventure you had no idea about,” Sehun finished, wiping his tears quickly. 

It was silent, and it only felt uncomfortable to Sehun since he poured out his emotions but he kept his eyes on his fingers. He missed how every eye was on Kyungsoo who was wiping his own tears and got up from the chair and bent down to rest his hands on Sehun’s knees. It caught Sehun’s attention, making him lift his head to see the red eyes of the smaller man in front of him. “I’m so fucking sorry I hated you for so long. You were right that day when you told me I hated you for what I did to him. I didn’t know the full story but I didn’t know you two ran that deep.”

Sehun scratched the back of his neck, smiling painfully and rested his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “I love him, Soo. I would’ve never killed him.” Kyungsoo nodded, standing now to throw his arms around his neck and Sehun brought his arms around his torso. It was a long overdue hug, but eventually, Sehun felt the warmth of the other’s pile on the hug. It wasn’t the same warmth he felt when he was with Jongin, but it was a semblance of warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time. “We’ll kill this demon, and we’ll get him back, I promise,” Kyungsoo murmured and finally, Sehun felt okay being in the same room as him. 

They all pulled away when someone cleared their throat, Sehun had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold the laugh when the sapphire demon secretary looked at them wide-eyed and a bit startled. “Um, Mr. Lee can see you now,” she stated awkwardly, making the boys chuckle and nod, standing as they filed in a single file line to the private elevator to the office. They stood in silence, Sehun feeling flighty and nervous but the reassuring smiles the boys gave him made him feel a bit at ease. Sehun didn’t know their plan, but their side-eye contact and sly smiles gave him the itching feeling they made a plan without telling him. 

The elevator stopped with a ding, Sehun swallowed thickly and the second the door opened, Kyungsoo lifted his fingers to hold the platinum demon up in the air. Feet dangling as he made a disgruntled sound. Kyungsoo squeezed his hand, watching the demon go slack but let out wheezy breaths, “Sehun get the knife ready, Chanyeol, kill him.” Chanyeol grinned, fire dancing between his fingertips as he stepped over to him and gripped his neck harshly, “Give him one more squeeze Soo,” Chanyeol muttered, and Sehun watched as he got the knife and jug out of his bag. Kyungsoo squeezed his hand as the demon let out a weak wheezy breath and his body went further slack until Chanyeol snapped his neck. Kyungsoo dropped the body after Chanyeol released his hand, and Sehun easily cut into the carotid artery to drain his blood into the pint. 

“That’s for Jongin,” Kyungsoo muttered, kicking the demon’s dead body making Sehun smile up at Kyungsoo. Sehun knew this kill was quick and easy for Kyungsoo, and Sehun thought Kyungsoo deserved it. Sehun stood, dropping the last pint in the bag, the bag was a little heavy on his shoulders but he saw his last pint, his own blood would go in there. The chalice was shining beneath the lights and Sehun looked up at them as he zipped the bag and slung it over his shoulders. “Let’s go, we need to head to the forest.” Chanyeol nodded, scratching the back of his neck in thought before his face lit up. “There was a portal at the train station, actually,” and with that, they exited down the elevator and out of the building, walking to the train station.

 

The forest of Japan, easy to navigate as it was ten years ago. He noticed the wind that led him to Jongin was missing, as well as the life he felt before. They navigated through it based on Sehun’s memory. Sehun wouldn’t ever forget this journey, how could he? It led him to Jongin, and he wouldn’t forget anything pertaining to Jongin. It smelled the same, it almost felt the same, and the only difference was that he wasn’t alone and he was carrying a backpack full of blood. They approached the glittering rock of gold, and it was still the same with the split waterfall. Sehun took a shaky breath and he felt hope blossom through his chest. 

Hope felt much like the sun, but the sun was Jongin, but it was a close second. Sehun turned around and smiled at his friends who grinned at him, “I should do this part alone,” he murmured, and all of them nodded. They all leaned in to give him hugs, squeezing him tight with kisses to his cheek and after Chanyeol hugged him last, Sehun turned around with his hands on the straps of his backpack and hiked his way up the golden rock, stepping behind the split waterfall. He set his backpack down, shivering at the faint spray of water hitting his skin. 

He opened the backpack and pulled out the last pint jug and the cleaned knife. He opened the jug, holding his wrist above it and sliced into the skin and watched as his blood filled the jug. He noticed there were no stairs for the conch beneath the waterfall, but maybe Sehun needed to prepare everything in the chalice in order to gain access. He was really hoping that was the case because he couldn’t bear to deal with it if there was nothing. Sehun moved the blade of the knife away once the jug filled and watched his skin heal smoothly, and he grabbed the chalice out of the bag. He started with the sapphire’s blood, pouring it in and then proceeded until he made it to his own, watching all the blood mix until it bubbled slightly; gold glitter sparkled now. 

Sehun felt the ground shake beneath his feet as he looked up, holding the chalice in his hand as the rock turned into the gravel in front of him. It looked as if it turned into a cave, forming a stone staircase going down into a darkness and Sehun felt his heart jump in his chest. He stood, leaving the empty blood-stained jugs and knife abandoned on the ground as he made sure he stumbled to his feet. He made his way down the stairs, grabbing the chalice tightly, but he had no hesitance despite being in an unknown situation. 

He noticed a soft light as he descended further and further down, and instead of feeling something cool, it felt warm. It felt warm and Sehun couldn’t explain the way it made him feel, maybe it felt safe for him. He felt incredibly safe like he was being absorbed by light and as he got closer to it, he noticed a small golden conch sitting on a marble pedestal. Sehun felt his breath hitch and his grip relaxed on the chalice as he moved his free hand to grip at the conch. He took a shaky deep breath and pressed the conch to his mouth and blew into it, strong and confident. He sat it down on the marble pedestal and the warm light started to glow stronger, almost blinding now as Sehun shielded his eyes behind his hand and squinted. 

The light started to dim, however, making Sehun lower his hand to see a friendly looking man who was shorter than him standing in front of him with a soft golden glow emitting from behind him. He looked wise, and Sehun only felt safe as he stared at the god. “You’re trying to resurrect a fae, I see,” Junmyeon spoke softly, making Sehun nod quickly, careful not to spill the blood over the rim of the chalice. “I am, is it possible for me to do so?” Junmyeon smiled warmly, and Sehun knew the answer was yes. “Of course, you’ve done everything right, and I know which fae you’re wanting. Kim Jongin, is it?” Sehun nodded, feeling water fill his eyes as he shakily inhaled, “that’s him.”

Junmyeon extended his hand out for the chalice, and Sehun handed it to him, watching Junmyeon snap his fingers and Jongin’s body slowly appeared in front of Sehun, almost like a mirage but he was real and levitating. Jongin looked the same as the night Sehun put him in the treehouse under the blanket, and Sehun felt warm tears slide down his face as he bit hard on his bottom lip. Junmyeon dipped his fingers in the chalice of blood, gold light emitting and Sehun felt captivated with teary eyes as he watched the blood turn into pure light and power. Junmyeon gently opened Jongin’s mouth, leaning the chalice to his mouth and poured in the gold light, filling his body with light and purity. 

Sehun felt himself hold his breath, eyes constantly letting tears slip down his cheeks and when Junmyeon finished pouring the mixture into his mouth, he gently lowered Jongin’s body to the ground. Sehun sunk to his knees, resting his hands on his chest as he watched with baited breath, soft sniffles filling the air as he bit his bottom lip so hard it started to bleed. Sehun noticed the way his skin started to return to its sun-kissed tan, and the cool touch beneath his fingers replaced with warmth. Sehun felt antsy as butterflies churned his stomach until he felt nearly nauseous with anxiety and nerves until he heard the sharp intake of breath Jongin let in. Sehun gasped out loud and moved his hands to cup Jongin’s cheeks, straddling over his waist quickly and tears continued to fall down against his skin. “Jongin, Jongin baby wake up,” he gently brushed his thumbs over his skin, thumb over his lips that were soft now instead of dry. 

The blood on him was gone, and Sehun didn’t notice how Junmyeon snapped his fingers to dress Jongin in new clothes beneath him that wasn’t ripped or stained with blood. Sehun didn’t notice much either until he looked down at his chest to make sure it was rising and falling, and sure enough, it was, more tears falling down his cheeks with a grin on his mouth. “C’mon baby, wake up,” he murmured, pressing a light kiss to his mouth before leaning back up, watching patiently for a few moments until Jongin’s eyes blinked open blearily. The sun was in his eyes, as they always had been and Sehun laughed out loudly, brightly through his tears. It was the first laugh he had ever gotten out since ten years ago that was this genuine, this loud, this happy, like a bright light. Jongin’s eyes opened a little wider and smiled up at him, until his eyes went wider and shock came across his face, “I was dying, I, I had to have died. Sehun, what’s going on?” 

Sehun couldn’t explain the warmth and love that filled his body, shaking his head quickly and nudged his nose over Jongin’s, moving his hands to hook his fingers in the strands of Jongin’s hair. “I told you someday I’d make you mine, didn’t I?” Jongin sat up, making Sehun sit up and he placed his hands over Sehun’s as tears of his own started to form in his eyes and slowly slip down his cheeks. “How long was I gone?” Jongin whispered out, putting his hands over Sehun’s, Sehun didn’t want to answer that question but just relish in the warmth of Jongin’s hands against his own. That warmth was something he missed so much and he felt so empty without it, he felt empty without Jongin. “Ten years, but you’re back, you’re here with me, and I love you more than anything in the world. You’re forever mine now,” Sehun whispered, but Jongin didn’t let him get a word in edgewise as he pressed his mouth to his. 

Sehun felt the sun pour into his mouth, and he felt the heat of Jongin’s mouth against his own. He felt Jongin’s smile, his soft full plush lips that gave him a sense of being ground down to Earth even if his heart was soaring up in space. He loved him so fucking much and he felt like the void in his heart was filled to the brim now. Sehun needed him like he needed air, and he was so happy he was back, and this time he was never ever going to let him go. Jongin still tasted the same, still felt the same, still warm like he was before, and Sehun’s heart still skipped a beat in his chest until it felt absolutely uncontrollable. Sehun barely pulled away, murmuring quietly, “Love you, missed you, love you love you love you,” Jongin sniffled quietly, pulling away and Sehun gently thumbed at his tears, “love you, love you. Let’s get out of here, let’s go home.”

Sehun looked up, noticing the soft glow of light was the only thing left and Junmyeon had gone. Sehun got off of Jongin’s lap and helped him up slowly, but he cupped his cheeks and pressed one slow soft chaste kiss to his mouth. He had engraved the feeling of Jongin’s lips against his own ten years ago, and it’s so nice to know that his memory served him right. Although, the fantasies of kissing him again had nothing on the real thing. Sehun took Jongin’s hand in his own after they pulled away, and he left the chalice behind as he walked up the stone stairs going towards the light of the forest.

He heard the waterfall as they breached into the light, Jongin whining softly at the bright sun and Sehun squeezed his hand gently. “Kyungsoo’s here,” Sehun spoke softly, turning to look at Jongin who looked shocked. “No way, he’s here?” Sehun smiled, nodding, pressing soft kisses along his jawline and nudged his nose over his skin. “Yeah, so are all my friends, they all helped me get you back, so you’re going back to Osaka with us,” Jongin smiled, turning his head to catch his lips in a chaste kiss before pulling away now to nudge his nose over his. “Does this make us boyfriends?” Sehun had never cared much for a label, but with Jongin, he figured they deserved one and he wanted to be able to call Jongin his, and a label was the best thing to do. “Yeah, it does, my baby, love you,” Sehun murmured as he pressed a kiss to his mouth, Jongin giggled quietly and murmured back into his mouth, “love you so much.” 

They pulled back and Sehun lifted the backpack, taking the knife and left behind the pints of blood before walking carefully down the rock to the group of six men who stood. Sehun grinned when he caught Chanyeol’s eye who started flailing his arms and then, the rest of them joined. They were cheering, Sehun couldn’t figure out what was being said until he got closer and it was a bunch of cheers of Jongin and Sehun’s name. Jongin giggled, hiding his face into Sehun’s shoulder, kissing it gently and Sehun felt his heart melt in his chest. “Hey hey! Behave! Jongin has to say hi to Soo first,” Jongin stepped beside Sehun, hand finding his own as their fingers laced together and Kyungsoo stepped up to him with wet eyes and a nervous smile. 

Sehun knew Jongin wasn’t going to to do anything to him, and he knew Jongin missed his best friend, and when Jongin smiled at him and let go of Sehun’s hand to throw his arms around Kyungsoo, he proved himself right. “I’m so sorry Jongin,” Kyungsoo muttered, making Jongin shaking his head, “it’s okay, I had Sehun,” Sehun smiled with a blush on his cheeks. Jongin pulled away, smiling faintly as he turned to look over at Sehun, “which one is Chanyeol?” 

Sehun stepped over to him, making Jongin smile as he stepped over to him and lightly pressed a kiss to his cheek, “thank you for watching out for him,” Jongin pulled away, Chanyeol had a blush on his cheeks and Sehun understood. Jongin had that effect, especially when Sehun laced his fingers together. “Let’s go home, shall we?” 

 

_ \- Six months later _

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae bickering had become a normal soundtrack for their loft. Sehun rolled his eyes at it, ever since the two started dating they had become insufferable but Sehun knew it was because they loved one another. Their bickering never got to arguing, just stayed as bickering but, Sehun was glad he didn’t have this problem with Jongin. 

Jongin, his home who fit perfectly in his life. His boyfriend looked picture perfect wrapped in his white sheets and comforters with the sun pouring against his skin. Sehun didn’t feel the warmth from the sun though coming through the windows, he felt the warmth from Jongin’s morning kiss even if he had horrible morning breath. Sehun couldn’t find it in him to care. He was right about Jongin being his home and everything settling in around him. The smell of food carts became more beautiful when he was walking the streets with him, getting fried chicken on skewers. Chanyeol cooking kimchi on the stove next to him was better when Jongin would come in to steal a kiss from Sehun and a piece of kimchi with a giggle when Chanyeol would playfully scold him. As if Chanyeol would ever actually scold Jongin, Chanyeol was incredibly soft on him. His best friend and the love of his life got along so well that they would have best friend dates, Sehun would hang out with Baekhyun on those days and get plenty of selfies from them both having a great time being best friends. Jongin managed to make his life better, and Sehun never felt like he was lost or in a void. Jongin was his home, his life, and he found refuge in Jongin. 

Sehun looked over to his boyfriend who had his head on his shoulder, leaning down to press his lips softly to Jongin’s mouth. Sehun, the sin of greed, didn’t want anything else in his life. He had the love of his life, his home, safety, security, friendship, comfort, love, etc. He feels like he could never want anything ever again if he always had Jongin and his friends by his side. Sehun pulled away from the kiss, nudging his nose over Jongin’s and pressed one last chaste kiss to his mouth. “I love you,” Jongin murmured, and Sehun felt the sated happiness flutter in his stomach and heart. “I love you so much,” he whispered quietly, nudging his nose over his and pecked his lips, “I’m so glad I made you mine,” Sehun whispered, and Jongin flashed him a smile that was brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me comments! i love seeing ur comments and kudos are always appreciated. thank you so much for reading!
> 
> also, ps, sorry for making yukhei a jerk he's my nct bias n i needed a silver lining before i wrote jongin's death siodhfjenksz


End file.
